Une malédiction partagée malgré tout
by Ludi290
Summary: Cette fic est basée sur le tome 3 de Harry Potter,plus précisément sur ce qui se passe après que Remus Lupin morde Harry lors de la pleine Lune.Il devient alors le mentor de Harry mais doit apprendre à se contrôler lui-même,et doit accepter plus son Loup.
1. Chapter 1

_ Trop tard pour les regrets_

Le professseur Lupin rageait dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore,tournait en rond, sous l'oeil attentif de celui-ci.

-"Professeur! Pourquoi refusez-vous de voir la vérité en face? J'ai fait du fils de mon meilleur ami un monstre! Je lui ai transmis mon propre mal! Il...

-Remus...,commença Dumbledore,Ecoutez au moins ce que je veut vous dire!

-Mais.. pourquoi? Pourquoi tant de confiance! Il n'a que 13 ans Albus! Laissez -moi partir ! Je ne mérite que ça... les gens de mon espèce ne devraient pas...

- NON!" Remus se retourna vers Dumbledore, ce dernier s'était levé et lui lançait un regard noir mêlé de pitié."Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser partir ,Remus? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais virer le seul homme capable d'aider Harry à faire face à cela?"

Lupin ne cessait pas de faire les cent pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ce grand homme qui avait été et demeurait toujours le seul a lui avoir accordé sa confiance absolue.

Mais aujourd'hui, Remus le savait intérieurement,il avait déçu le directeur de Poudlard, mais ce qui mettait Lupin vraiment hors de lui; c'était de savoir qu'il avait transmis sa malédiction au garçon que tout le monde appelait le Survivant,le fils du meilleur ami de Remus .Oui, la veille,nuit de pleine lune,alors que Harry avait tout juste découvert qu'il avait un parrain,Remus avait completement oublié de prendre sa potion qui l'empêchait de perdre le controle de son esprit lors de ses ce soir là, avait aperçu sur la carte du maraudeur Harry Potter et ses amis qui se dirigaient tout droit vers le saule cogneur, gardien du passage qui menait vers la Cabane surnommée ainsi par les élèves de Poudlard du temps ou Remus était étudiant.,la cabane était l'endroit ou Remus était isolé pendant les nuits de pleine lune ,pour la sécurité des élèèves qui d'ailleurs n'en savait rien a part Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter.

"Maintenant,je le sais je paye pour tous ses instants de bonneur que j'ai pu avoir, instants que j'ai passés grâce a ce cher Albus...J'ai trahi sa confiance..je n'ai pas pris ma potion j'ai foncé tête baissée a l'endroit ou ce sale traitre de Peter est apparu sur la carte...Et voila que par ma faute! La seule fois ou j'ai oublié cette potion,j'ai condamné Harry Potter a une vie de méprisé ,de bouc émissaire .."

-"JE SUIS UN MONSTRE ALBUS! COMMENT POUVEZ - VOUS NE PAS VOIR CELA! ".Ses mots étaient coupés de sanglots mais plus que des sanglots c'était de la rage ,de la frustation à l'état pur qui s'échappait de la gorge de Remus.

-Remus calmez-vous"! Le ton qu'employait le directeur de Poudlard était sans appel: il devait contrôler Lupin qui ne s'était pas encore remis de sa transformation de la veille,et qui pouvait,surtout en ces circonstances,représenter une réelle directeur reprit plus posément:

-"Remus cela ne sert a rien de s'appitoyer de la sorte, vous devriez d'ailleurs vous calmer le plus vite possible afin d'expliquer à Harry ce qui lui me doit également de rajouter que la version officielle des faits est qu'alors que hier soir vous étiez enfermé dans votre bureau apres avoir pris votre potion,et qu'après m'en être assuré moi-même,je fut prévenu par le professeur Rogue que Harry ,Ron et Hermione n'était plus dans leur dortoir ,celui-ci prévenu par Nick-quasi-Sans Tête,le fantôme de Gryffondor,qui les a que tous les professeurs(sauf vous évidemment)craignaient le pire et se dirigaient vers la forêt interdite,les trois amis avait pendant ce temps-là été attaqués par une meute de loups-garous sauvages qui vivaient dans la forêt normalement a quelques kilomètres de la lisiè sais que cela vous parait risible a premiere vue mais croyez-moi quand je vous dit que tous les professeurs(enfin presque,mais le professeur Rogue a accepté de vous couvrir ,bien qu'il ne le fasse que parce que je lui ai demandé) ont accepté cette version des faits et m'ont d'ailleurs aidé a rajouter des détails...

-Professeur, je ne peut pas accepter que vous preniez des risques pour moi sans que je puisse faire quoi que se soit en retour,soupira amèrement Remus.

-Mais... parce qu'il y a un mais, vous vous engagez cependant a être le mentor de Harry le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle condition mais cela implique aussi que vous soyez ici pendant plusieurs années scolaires,Remus",-Dumbledore fixait maintenant de ses yeux bleus les yeux également bleus de Lupin encore mêlés d'ambre.-

"de toute façon cela ne sera pas de toute manière sans conséquences .Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette histoire risque très fortement de dévoiler votre véritable nature... cette histoire impliquant des loups-garous. Je vous fournirai un alibi plus que parfait car je vais moi-même falsifier un souvenir pour devons nous préparer à une crise difficile car le Ministère va s'y mêler,aussi devons nous attendre a ce que certains parents retirent leurs enfants de l'école pendant un certain temps bien que pour eux, cette histoire ne vous implique pas forcément. Néammoins je précise que vous ne devrez en aucun cas rendre votre démission car cela reviendrait a vous déclarer coupable..."

Dumbledore avait décidément pensé a tout ,pensa Remus. Il était non seulement le responsable de la morsure de Harry mais il était également son mentor...

-"Bien maintenant je pense que nous devons aller rencontrer Harry avant qu'il ne se mette à parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir,conclut le vieil homme. Comptez sur moi et sur toute l'équipe enseignante pour vous soutenir dans cette affaire, et ne vous demandez pas pourquoi nous faisons cela, vous le verrez plus tard...et surtout ,arrêtez de vous en vouloir,si cela est arrivé, c'est parce que je n'avais pas renforcé la sécurité comme je l'aurai dû...si il y a un responsable ici, c'est moi!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Gryffondor avant tout_

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain de la pleine lune,il reconnut de suite l'ambiance médicale de l'infirmerie,avec ses lits aux draps blancs, et vit également madame Pomfresh qui s'affairait à ses cotés ,lui tournant le -ci finit par se retourner en l'entendant bouger.

-"Tiens te voilà réveillé!Ne bouge surtout pas,tu es encore faible",déclara madame Pomfresh d'un ton sans appel.

Harry regarda autour de lui,il se sentait épuisé,malgré la quantité de sommeil qu'il avait eue. Tout son corps était courbaturé,il avait des bandages sur le torse,et il apercevait une tache rouge sur le bandage qui lui recouvrait l'épaule.

Le directeur de Poudlard fit son entrée,suivit de près par Lupin,qui avait l'air bouleversé.Dumbledore s'assit sur le bord du lit de Harry,pendant que Lupin contemplait les blessures de ce dernier avec un air torturé.

-"Bonjour Harry, ravi de voir que tu es réveillé,commença Dumbledore.

-Professeur,que s'est-il passé? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien?"Harry s'adressait surtout à Lupin,qui présentait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et avait les traits tirés de quelqu'un qui avait passé une mauvaise qui était sûrement le cas ,se dit Harry.

-"Harry,avant de commencer,je voudrait que tu essaie de te rappeller ce qui s'est passé hier soir...si tu le veut bien,mais je voudrait te dire que tu ne devra dire a personne ce que tu nous conteraTes amis attendront un peu,le temps pour nous de gérer la situation.

-Professeur , je pense qu'il faut le lui dire maintenant, non? l'interrompit Lupin.

-Hé bien à votre guise, Remus!Vous voulez sans doute que je le lui annonce?

-M'annoncer quoi?" Harry les regarda tour à tour,mais quand il srcuta le visage de Lupin,ou plus exactement ses yeux,Harry ressentit un mal-être tellement fort qu'il chancela."Mais..ça ne vient pas de moi" ,pensa avant même de se demander d'ou cela venait,il pu lire le désespoir dans les yeux de Lupin.

-Harry... tu doit savoir que cette nuit, lorsque le professeur Lupin s'est transformé... il t'a attaqué...

-Et je t'ai mordu ,le coupa Lupin qui retenait son souffle depuis le dé je t'ai transmis ma malédiction, la raison qui fait de ma vie un enfer au quotidien!

-Attendez...",Harry ne savait plus quoi penser,"vous voulez dire que...

-Tu es un loup-garou oui",confirma Lupin.

Dumbledore lui lanca un regard signifiant qu'il y avait différentes manières de présenter la chose, d'un autre point de un ordre de Dumbledore,madame Pomfresh défit délicatement le bandage sur l'épaule gauche de Harry,laissant ainsi apparaître une morsure profonde,qui avait pénétré dans la chair comme du beurre.A sa vue,Lupin se cacha le visage dans les mains et faillit éclater en sanglots, encore sous le choc.

-"Et maintenant? Que va t'il se passer?", reprit Harry d'un ton étrangement échangea un regard avec Lupin,qui avait légèrement reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

-"Tout d'abord, nous présenterons une autre version au Ministère de la Magie, une version qui ne fera pas allusion au professeur Lupin, qui était officiellement enfermé dans son bureau hier soir,comme tous les soirs de pleine que tu ne demande pourquoi,le professeur Lupin a accepté de rester afin de te servir de mentor,pour que tu assimile cela correctement. Le professeur se sentant affreusement coupable, je lui ai proposé de l'aider a lutter face au scandale qui va de toutes manières éclater au sein de l'école, scandale qui révèlera par ailleurs la condition de loup-garou du professeur Lupin,puisque tu es censé avoir été attaqué par une meute de loups-garous sauvages vivant dans la forêt interdite,lors d'une promenade nocturne ,qui a failli te coûter la vie,ainsi qu'à tes camarades.

-Je vois",souffla se tourna vers Lupin:" Professeur...je tiens à vous dire que je ne vous en veut pas particulièrement,puisque ce qui s'est passé est entièrement de ma faute. Je pense que je ne supporterai pas votre départ si jamais vous deviez démissionner..."

Lupin contempla ce garçon,ce Gryffondor, le fils de son meilleur ami,qu'il s'était juré de protéger à la mort de ce s'avança alors,et,serra dans ses bras ce garçon courageux qui acceptait sa condition ,sa propre tombe,d'après Remus.

-"Ecoute Harry,je pense que tu m'en veux tout au fond de toi et, je pense que tu as le droit de me haïr après ce que je t'ai infligé..."A sa plus grande surprise,Harry lui rendit son étreinte avec plus de force que lui.

-"Professeur,je ne vous hait pas! Ce n'est pas de votre faute!

-Harry tu as besoin de repos, ainsi que le professeur Lupin",les interrompit Dumbledore,ému."Remus restez a l'infirmerie,si vous voulez que notre histoire tienne le coup,vous ne devez pas avoir l'air épuisé!"Sur ce, Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé,laissant Harry et Lupin seuls.


	3. 3Changé à jamais

Changé à jamais

Après le départ de Dumbledore, madame Pomfresh prépara un lit voisin de celui de Harry,dans lequel s'installa Lupin.

Le garçon décida d'en profiter pour questionner son professeur sur ce qui allait lui arriver.

-"Professeur?

-Oui,Harry?,Lupin hésita quelques instants puis repris:Tu sais,c'est pour moi la pire chose qui puisse arriver,et je n'en reviens toujours pas que Dumbledore veuille me garder,alors poses autant de questions que tu veux,à toute heure de la journée...

-Bien, professeur. Euh... je voudrait savoir...Quels sont les symptômes de la transformation?

-Eh bien... tout d'abord tu doit être épuisé, non?

-Oui mais je ne considère pas ça comme un symptôme a proprement parler ,enfin... de mon point de vue.

-Tu as des courbatures? Pour l'instant les principaux symptômes devraient venir dans plusieurs heures comme... une vision accrue ...plus besoin de tes tes autres sens augmentent considérablement ,l'ouïe, l'odorat,le goût et le faut savoir que chaque sens peut venir avant les autres,cela dépend de l'individu et de sa santé... lors de la morsure" A ces mots, Lupin reprit son expression torturée et son regard se perdit sur le mur d'en face.

-"Et est-il possible que celui qui est mordu entretienne un lien avec le loup qui l'a mordu?

-Un lien? Comme quoi par exemple?" Le professeur resta perplexe,puis soudainement se tourna vers Harry,qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise après avoir posé sa question."Attends...Harry... Comment je me sent là,maintenant?

-Euh... je dirai que vous vous sentez toujours responsable...mais je sens aussi qu'il y a... de la...surprise oui c'est ça! Vous êtes surpris qu'une chose pareille se produise,non?",termina Harry dans un souffle.

-Et te sens-tu mal à l'aise? "

Lupin ne pouvait pas le croire!Aucun livre ne traitait de cela!Peut-être que cela venait du fait que les loups-garous ne ressentaient rien a l'égart de leur victime...Alors que lui-même méprisait Greyback mais protégeait Harry...ou encore ce phénomène était courant entre loups d'une même meute...

Le loup-garou regarda Harry,et,croisant son regard, vit leurs yeux virer a l'ambre en même temps que ses propres yeux,comme si ça confirmait son hypothèse!

-"Incroyable... c'est comme si ,lors que des émotions violentes nous traverse,l'autre peut les ressentir...

-Comme si nous formions une meute, lança ironiquement Harry,sans savoir qu'il était si proche de la réponse.

-Ce phénomène va sûrement compliquer ta propre transformation ,tu sait... Mais je suis quand même inquiet car tu n'as pas un seul sentiment de dégoût ou de haine envers moi!Après ce que je t'ai fait!

-Vous êtiez le meilleur ami de mon père et je vous considère comme ...

-Ton professeur? Mais maintenant,je serai aussi ton mentor,je te dois bien ça... ",compléta Lupin d'un air triste.

A ces mots les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent ,laissant paraître les professeur McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore.

"Parfait nous pouvons commencer,déclara Dumbledore,Severus, pouvez-vous me dire si à première vue Harry sera prêt a prendre la potion Tue-loup le mois prochain?

-Non,pas pour le moment, monsieur le directeur. Nous devrons attendre que Potter ai tous les symptômes de lycanthropie avant de faire mon diagnostic,nous pourrons compter sur Pompom pour les détecter... ainsi que sur le professeur Lupin",ajouta Rogue après hésitation.

-Professeur Dumbledore,Harry et moi avons constaté la présence d'un lien nous permettant de sentir les émotions les plus fortes de l'autre...je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu'une chose pareille s'était produite auparavant..."Dumbledore les considéra chacun avec le regard le plus sérieux qu'il ait.

-Eh bien,Remus je doit avouer que je n'ai rien à répondre a ça,mais il me semble au contraire, que cela se produit essentiellement chez certaines meutes et..."Le raclement de gorge de Rogue le fit revenir a l'instant présent."Hum,nous sommes ici pour commencer à modifier nos souvenirs,mais nous garderons les originaux, ceux-ci ne seront visualisés que par nous-même,tout ceci dans le but de faire coïncider nos souvenirs avec la version officielle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir,ce qui implique la fuite de Sirius Black,qui,si tout se passe bien,devrait être réhabilité..."


	4. 4 Mémoire commune

4.Mémoire commune, points de vue différents

Harry remarqua que Dumbledore avait apporté un objet en pierre,en forme de bassine avec lui.

-"Ceci est une Pensine,Harry, cela sert a receuillir les souvenirs de plusieurs personnes mais peut également servir à les modifier ou encore en créer de nouveaux",expliqua Dumbledore."Je vais récolter les souvenirs de chacun d'entre nous,ceux de hier,et je vais prononcer la formule _memorias mutatio_ et modeler vos souvenirs, je me charge de les modifier,puis je vous les remets. Des questions?"

Comme personne ne parlait, Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry , pointa sa baguette sur la tempe de ce dernier et lui demanda de penser aux événements de la veille.

Les professeurs y passèrent même madame Pomfresh car elle connaissait la vraie version.

-"Bien,maintenant je vais vous redonner vos souvenirs modifiés,ceux qui vont être lus par le Ministère en guise de témoignage concernant l'attaque et le reste."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de trembler devant le réalisme de la scène modifiée,qui représentait l'attaque des loups-garous... mais il s'aperçut bien vite que ceux-ci n'étaient pas seuls...en effet on pouvait noter la présence de Peter Pettigrow qui affrontait Sirius Black, ce dernier tentait de protéger Harry et ses amis... Ron et Hermione étaient également présent, courant vers les professeurs qui arrivaient pendant que Harry se faisait mordre et sombrait dans l'inconscience...

Quand il se réveillât,Harry se rendit compte qu'il était seul et qu'il faisait nuit, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien ê prit ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez, ce qui n'améliora pas sa vue, au contraire.

Il commençait à paniquer quand il se souvînt des évènements de la journée,de la Pensine,des souvenirs... Il comprit alors que Dumbledore avait d'abord été voir Ron et Hermione afin d'avoir leur témoignage,lui étant à l'infirmerie et en mauvais état.

Il se souvînt aussi du lien de loup-garou qui existait entre lui et son professeur,il se concentra mais ne perçut aucune émotion de son côté.

Sans doute devait-il dormir,il avait besoin de repos,au moins autant que moi si ce n'est plus,songea Harry.

Il enleva donc ses lunettes et regarda autour de pièce était éclairée par l'éclat encore brillant de la Lune qui perçait au travers des hautes fenêtres de l'infirmerie.

Le Gryffondor voulut prendre sa baguette mais s'aperçut qu'un sort d'entrave l'empêchait de sortir de son lit

Il pouvait bouger les bras mais sa baguette était trop loin pour lui.

Son corps n'avait presque plus de courbatures,à la place une sensation de brûlure se propageait dans celui-ci,sans compter les multiples plaies a peine cicatrisées qui ornaient son épaule.

Son estomac grondât et Harry se décida à appeler madame Pomfresh,cette dernière dormant généralement dans une pièce à part.

Elle arriva 5 minutes plus tard,avec deux potions et de quoi manger.

Elle le laissa se restaurer puis lui donna de la potion de Sommeil pour qu'il dorme jusqu'au petit matin,et une potion qui aurait pour effet de réduire la douleur,non sans avoir pris sa température.

A l'aube,Harry se reveilla de nouveau,mais cette fois,il sentait son corps engourdi,et des sensation étranges parcouraient ce dernier.

Madame Pomfresh lui dit:

-"C'est normal mon garçon,c'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent: la transformation intervient au niveau des sens et de l'esprit.

-Et après?,demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet.

-Ton corps va lutter le plus possible contre , je t'ai donné une potion qui accélère le processus sans trop te faire souffrir,mais tu va être a bout de force pendant un moment.

Si tout se passe bien,se sera terminé d'ici demain,en principe,mais avec la potion je ne sais pas trop...

-Ah...et le professeur Lupin,ou est-il?

-Lui et les professeurs McGonagall,Rogue et Dumbledore sont à une réunion avec le Ministre de la Magie,mais pourquoi cette question? Quelque chose te tracasse?

-C'est juste que je sens... qu'il est terriblement anxieux...et... aussi je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse renvoyer ou démissionne à cause de cette histoire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu sait c'est très dur pour lui en ce moment,déjà au temps ou il était a Poudlard...Heuresement qu'il avait ses amis..."

Cela rappela à Harry qu'on ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles de Sirius.

Il se demanda si son "parrain" allait bien et n'était pas en prison malgré son évidente innocence!

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place au Minitre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge ainsi qu'aux professeurs Dumbledore et Lupin.

"Ah Harry Potter le Survivant!Décidement tu mérite toujours ton surnom!"A cette remarque,Dumbledore regarda Lupin qui avait blêmit,lui intimant de ne pas laisser l'occasion à Fudge de remarquer son trouble

Dumbledore prit alors la parole:

-"Harry,le Ministre voudrait que tu lui montre tes souvenirs de l'attaque,afin qu'il puisse déterminer ce qu'il y a à faire,notamment reconnaître l'innocence de Sirius Black.

-"Oh... mais bien sûr monsieur le Ministre,mais comment allez-vous faire?"Lui demanda Harry d'un ton neutre.

Derrière le Ministre,Dumbledore contemplait le plafond d'un air amusé et Lupin tentait de garder un visage neutre,bien qu'il soit nerveux.

Harry remarqua que celui-ci avait moins de cernes et paraissait beaucoup moins fatigué que la veille,lorsque que lui et Harry avaient discuté.

-"Eh bien je vais lire momentanément dans tes souvenirs,ceux d'il y a deux jours.

-Et ça n'est pas douloureux?

-Pour un garçon en cours de transformation je trouve ça ironique!"Il se tut, craignant d'avoir fait une gaffe,puis continua."Mais je te rassure,non,tu ne sentira rien mais le monde de la magie va se retrouver un peu perdu et c'est pour cela que je dois avoir des preuves solides quand à ce qui s'est passé,l'attaque,la pseudo-innocence de Black,le retour de Pettigrow...

-Cornélius, je croit que vous l'inquiétez inutilement,tout lui sera expliqué en temps et en heure,pour l'instant il se repose,alors faîtes ce que vous avez a faire et ensuite nous discuterons!

-Bien sûr,bien sûr mais je devait vérifier...

-Vérifier quoi? Ce garçon a été traumatisé par l'attaque des loups-garous, dont le professeur Lupin ne faisait pas partie,je le répète,et Sirius Black a essayé de le protéger!"

Fudge se rembrunit mais plaça néammoins sa baguette sur la tempe de Harry,récolta un fil argenté,puis mit celui-ci dans la Pensine,dont il approcha la baguette.

Après être resté le regard dans le vide -le temps qu'il consulte le souvenir,devina Harry-,Fudge prit un regard troublé puis sortit a grand-pas de la pièce,sans un mot,suivi par Dumbledore.

Lupin resta dans la pièce et s'approcha de Harry.

-"Professeur,pourquoi a t-il fait cette tête?

-Tu sais,maintenant que tu es un loup-garou,enfin presque mais bientôt tu le sera pleinement,le Ministère doit prendre des mesures supplémentaires concernant les loups-garous,ajoute à cela l'innocence de Sirius et là,tu as une crise qui va toucher toute la Grande-Bretagne et plus particulièrement Poudlard.

Certains parents vont refuser de confier leurs enfant à une école comptant deux loups-garous ,un étant le Survivant en personne,et l'autre un professeur,et c'est en partie pour cela que le Ministre va devoir changer certaines lois.C'est surtout parce que tu a été mordu,si tu n'avais rien,j'aurais démissionné avant que le Ministère ne me renvoie,et que les parents ne se plaignent.

-Et en quoi ça va changer?

-Le Ministère va revoir ses lois anti-loup-garous et j'espère que cela permettra aux loups-garous d'être considéré non plus comme des créatures mais comme des hommes... le monde des sorciers va refuser de voir Harry Potter comme une créature nuisible! Pour eux c'est tout simplement impensable.

-Et toute l'école sera donc au courant pour vous et moi?

-Oui,j'en ai bien peur Harry,toute l'école et le monde entier saura que nous sommes des loups-garous mais personne ne saura que c'est moi qui t'ai infligé tout ça..

-Quand pourrai-je sortir d'ici?

-Demain je pense que tout sera fini.

-Vous allez quand même reprendre les cours et rester professeur?

-Dumbledore veut que je reste pour t'apprendre à te contrôler et te faire partager mon expérience en la matière...",répondit Lupin avec un sourire triste.

Lupin regarda l'heure et lui proposa d'amener ses amis le voir avant le petit-déjeuner,malgré le fait qu'il soit très tôt

Harry accepta en souriant: ses amis lui avaient manqué pendant ces deux jours.

Lupin partit donc vers la tour des Gryffondor d'un pas rapide.


	5. 5 Une réputation à refaire

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier ceux qui me laissent des review et m'encouragent à continuer._

_Quant à Harry,c'est sûr que ça va être dur,mais surtout dans quelques chapitres._

_En attendant, voici le chapitre 5.(J'en suis pour l'instant au chapitre 7)._

5. Une réputation à refaire

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent quelques temps après, le professeur Lupin les précédant.

En les voyants,Harry se redressa dans son lit malgré les tremblements invonlontaires qui l'agitaient en ce moment-là.Les remarquant,Lupin leur rappela:

-"Ron,Hermione, je sait que Harry vous a manqué mais faîtes attention à lui, il est encore malade...

-C'est donc vrai...c'est un...,commença Hermione

-Malheureusement oui, mais vous en étiez témoins,non?répondit Lupin qui commençait à comprendre ou elle voulait en venir.

-Oui,mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore nous a falsifié nos souvenirs!

-Réfléchissez un peu , que se passerait-t-il si l'on découvrait que Harry Potter a été mordu par son professeur,pour qui Dumbledore s'est battu au Ministère pour l'engager,et cela malgré les lois anti-loups-garous?En plus de l'innocence de Sirius Black,que tout le monde croyait coupable de meurtre?

-Oh,je vois...ce serai ingérable...et encore plus scandaleux...

-Bon que les choses soit claires entre nous:

Dans quelques heures, les journaux vont commencer à arriver,avec comme gros titre une annonce ressemblant à" attaque de loups-garous à Poudlard...le Survivant mordu par des loups-garous...Sirius Black:innocent?"et j'en passe.. parmi ces articles,il sera fait allusion à ma lycanthropie et celle à venir de Harry.

Une affaire est en cours pour savoir si Sirius Black sera libéré ou pas,en sachant que c'est le parrain de Harry et que Pettigrow s'est échappé.

Je pense que Harry,Dumbledore et moi serons bientôt convoqués au Ministère pour éclaircir tout cela,mais en attendant,tenez-vous en à la version officielle que Dumbledore vous a sans doute expliquée en détails...

-Oula c'est un peu compliqué...,gémit Ron,perdu.

-Je te l'accorde,Ron, mais c'est la version trouvée par Dumbledore,et la crise à laquelle nous devons faire face:quand je dis "nous",je parle de tout Poudlard,si ce n'est pas toute la Grande-Bretagne!

-Donc dans...environ deux heures,la Grande Salle sera remplie de rumeurs diverses,de lettres de parents voulant retirer leurs enfants de l'école et autres? intervint alors Harry qui les avait écouté sans parler.

-C'est assez bien résumé,oui...Mais,Harry,que se passe-t-il?"

Lupin se précipita vers Harry,appela madame Pomfresh et posa sa main sur le front du garçon

Harry était agité de tremblements,plié en deux sur le lit,de la sueur dégoulinait de son front pâle.

Il ferma les yeux pendant que sa bouche qui semblait prise dans un étau s'allongeait,ainsi que son visage.

Il entendit dans une semi-conscience Lupin lui chuchoter à l'oreille précipitament,d'une voix blanche:"Ne le laisse pas gagner,Harry,contrôle-toi,concentre-toi, pense à autre chose...",pendant qu'une part de lui s'emparait de son corps...

Des crocs poussèrent alors, sa tête s'allongeant toujours,des poils noirs lui poussaient sur le corps,il sentait ses os et ses muscles se modifier,changer de place,sa peau s'étirait en continu,tout cela dans une affreuse souffrance,tellement forte qu'il en hurla... tout cela semblait durer éternellement,comme au ralenti...Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse avaler de force une potion amère,qui lui laissait un goût affreux dans la bouche.

Il poussa alors un dernier rugissement et ouvrit les yeux pendant que la métamorphose s'inversait péniblement,comme à regrets.

Il reprit son souffle et observa une à une les personnes qui avaient assisté à cela: près de son lit étaient regroupés, Rogue,qui tenait toujours la potion,Lupin,qui scrutait Harry d'un air inquiet,affolé, et ce dernier sentait qu'il était plus angoissé,Ron et Hermione se tenaient en retrait,le regardant d'un air effrayé et curieux,madame Pomfresh était sortie,sans doute pour aller chercher le directeur.

"-Il me semble que ce garçon est plus atteint que nous ne le croyions,souffla alors Rogue d'un air indéchiffrable,après un long moment de silence.

-Que...que m'est-il arrivé? demanda Harry,complétement étourdi.

-N'essayez pas de parler,Potter,vous êtes très faible après cette semi-métamorphose et..."

Les portes de l'infirmeries claquèrent,et Dumbledore entra d'un pas rapide,suivit de McGonagall et de l'infirmière.

"-Que s'est-il passé?questionna le directeur.

-Harry... a commencé à ...se transformer,souffla Lupin d'une voix blanche.

-Mais comment-est-ce possible? C'est beaucoup trop tôt! intervint Hermione

-Et en plein jour!,renchérit McGonagall,interloquée

-Quoi qu'il en soit,il semble que Potter ait eu de la chance que j'aille justement apporter le reste de potion Tue-Loup a l'infirmerie,lorsque j'ai entendu les cris venant d'ici,et l'ai vu en pleine métamorphose,rétorqua Rogue.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, observant Harry toujours très pâle, pendant que Dumbledore réflechissait.

-Dites-moi Remus,est-ce qu'une émotion forte a traversé Harry avant sa transformation?Je veut bien évidemment parler du lien vous faisant ressentir les émotions fortes de l'un et de l'autre,Harry et vous; demanda Dumbledore,ses yeux bleus fixant tour à tour les deux loups-garous.

-Je crois qu'il...s'inquétait de la réaction des élèves et des parents quand le courrier arrivera dans la Grand Salle, tout à l'heure...",répondit Lupin,son regard incertain se fixant sur les yeux de Harry.

A ces mots rappelant ses inquétudes,les yeux de Harry passèrent de l'émeraude à l'ambre.

Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon,et dit à Lupin:

-"Intéressant...Il semble bien qu'une trop forte émotion peut faire sortir le Loup qui est en lui...mais si comme je le pense vous formez une meute, -à ces mots Lupin grimaça:il n'appréçiait pas l'idée que sa lycanthropie prenne une trop grande place dans sa vie- alors vous devez certainement avoir un contrôle sur Harry ,Remus,vu que nous pouvons vous considérer comme le chef,ou si vous préférez,celui qui lui a transmis la lycanthropie.

Il suffirai donc de trouver comment contrôler son Loup mais pour cela...

-Je... dois d'abord apprendre à contrôler le mien...non...ce n'est pas possible! Vous devez vous tromper!Mon rôle est de protéger Harry,pas de mettre en danger d'autres gens en ayant lâché la bride du Loup!

-C'est justement pour cela que je veut que vous acceptiez un peu plus votre côté loup-garou,Remus,évidemment,je ne vous demande pas cela sans penser aux risques,je dit seulement que plus vous aurez de contrôle sur votre Loup,plus vous pourrez calmer celui de Harry...et cela implique de le faire ressurgir de temps en temps...

-L...laissez-moi réfléchir à la question,professeur,je...c'est juste que tant d'années à essayer de me faire accepter malgré ma lycanthropie et vous me dîtes que je devrai plus l'accepter...

-Pour que vous puissiez également un jour avoir plus de contrôle lors des pleines lunes!

Je pense que cela peut-être possible,mais que personne n'a seulement essayé,préférant refouler cette part d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, cette partie refoulée ne ressurgit qu'au moment ou l'on s'y attend le moins,finissant par les contrôler,les faisant devenir de vrais monstres,d'ou les clichés que le monde a des loups-garous.

-Que dois-je faire alors?"

Harry les regardait toujours,avec ses yeux ambrés, guettant le moindre de leurs mouvements.

Sa mâchoire était agitée de spasmes,de même que la peau de son corps.

-Professeur,je crois qu'il devient urgent de faire quelque chose...regardez!

-Je sais miss Granger,mais donner plus de potion Tue-Loup à Harry pourrait être néfaste à son organisme.,répondit simplement Dumbledore,qui regardait toujours Lupin d'un air entendu.

-Bon...si vous savez ce que vous faîtes, Albus...",murmura Lupin.

Ce dernier regarda Harry dans les yeux,les siens devenant encore plus dorés que ceux du jeune loup-garou.

Il rassembla toute sa concentration pour continuer ce contact visuel,ce regard voulant signifier:"Reprends-toi!Contrôle-toi!".Au fond de lui,Lupin sentit alors le Loup,qu'il associait généralement à Lunard,le Loup qu'il refoulait depuis des années maintenant,ressurgir en partie,et il le laissa faire.

Après quelques secondes,tous purent ainsi voir Harry avaler péniblement sa salive,fermer les yeux quelques instants et les rouvir,ces derniers parfaitement verts.

Les deux loups-garous inspirèrent alors,et chassèrent le Loup de leur esprit,Harry ayant plus de mal que son professeur,du fait de sa récente morsure.

McGonagall poussa un soupir et sortit pour aller dans la Grande Salle,les élèves n'allant pas tarder à prendre leur petit-déjeuner, elle serai également chargée de faire régner l'ordre dans la Grand Salle, de même que les autres directeurs de maison.

Rogue sortit après elle, Dumbledore lui ayant demandé de fabriquer plus de potions Tue-Loup au cas ou.

Et maintenant qu'il en avait à préparer pour deux,son humeur allait encore s'assombrir,songea Harry.

"Bien,maintenant que le pire est passé,je doit aller à la convocation que Fudge m'a laissée tout à l'heure,afin de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.Harry,maintenant que...le processus est terminé,tu devrai aller faire un tour dehors avec tes amis. Je crois que te cacher plus longtemps de tes camarades fera naître des rumeurs encore pires que celles qui vont circuler dans l'école dans...à peu près 25 minutes ,à l'arrivée des hiboux.

Remus, vous ferez mieux de les accompagner,assurez-vous qu'ils ne parlent pas de trop...je reviendrai dans quelques heures.

Minerva et Severus peuvent gérer les élèves en cas d'émeute..."Sur ces mots Dumbledore sortit,et aussitôt Ron et Hermione se mirent à parler.

"-Alors ça Harry,on peut dire que tu nous a fichu une sacré frousse!C'était incroyable!

-Ron,ce n'est pas de sa faute,n'est-ce pas professeur?

-Non en crois que tu es le seul loup-garou capable de se transformer le jour,et cela est...inquiétant,c'est pourquoi nous allons prendre des mesures supplémentaires.A commencer par une sortie. Harry, habille-toi,Ron va chercher le colis qui est sur mon bureau s'il te plaît."Il ajouta dès que Ron fut parti:"C'est de la part de ton parrain,il me l'a envoyé hier,après son audience au tribunal.

-Comment va t-il?

-Pour l'instant pas trop mal, mais sa libération dépend de Dumbledore maintenant.

Lucius Malefoy va sans doute lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues comme disent les moldus...

-Et s'il est libéré? Ou va t-il habiter?

-Si tout se passe comme prévu,euh... non je ne vais rien dire je n'ai pas envie de te donner de faux espoirs,surtout que je percevrai sûrement ta déception le cas échéant...

-Professeur,de quoi parlait Dumbledore à propos d'un lien entre vous et Harry? intervint Hermione.

-Pour tout te dire, nous ne l'avons découvert que hier,alors que je parlai avec lui.

Je peut simplement te dire que je peut ressentir quand il est énervé ou inquiet,mais seulement ses émotions fortes,les autres je ne les perçoit pas."Ce qui n'est pas plus mal,pensa le garçon, en pensant que ça pourrait vite devenir génant si le professeur avait accès à toutes ses émotions...

Ron revint,un long paquet dans les mains et le tendit à Harry, qui en défit le papier,et prit l'_Eclair de Feu_ dans ses mains,sentant la joie se répandre dans son corps alors qu'il sortait de son lit.

Il chancela un peu mais c'était dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas marché depuis deux jours,et Lupin le rattrapa.

Madame Pomfresh défit les derniers bandages, mais lui laissa celui de son épaule,qui couvrait la morsure.

Il s'habilla,et ils partirent tous les quatre vers le terrain de Quidditch,pendant que les élèves déjeunaient tous dans la Grande Salle ou y entraient.

Il enfourcha son balai,sous l'oeil attentif de son "mentor"et ,pendant que ses amis s'installaient dans les gradins,donna un coup de pied par terre et partit comme une flèche, le vent finissant de mettre du désordre dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Il fit le tour du terrain,encore et encore,lorsqu'il entendit soudain des élèves parler.

Il prit soudain conscience qu'il volait sans lunettes,avec une vue particulièrement bonne,et qu'il parvenait à entendre des voix venant des vestiaires.

Il rejoignit Lupin au sol,qui les avait aussi groupe de Gryffondor sortit, leurs robes rouge et or claquant dans le vent.

Ils aperçurent alors Harry,et se dirigèrent vers lui.

Olivier Dubois,son capitaine,remarqua son balai et fit remarquer qu'avec un engin pareil ils allaient gagner le match!

"-Quel match? lui demanda Harry

-Mais celui de ce soir,contre Serpentard!Tu as oublié? Ah mais attends! Tu était à l'infirmerie c'est vrai..."Harry sentit Lupin se raidir,s'attendant au pire.

"-Dis-moi tu va mieux?intervint alors Neville,venu regarder l'entraî t'es t-il arrivé?

-Mais...tu n'as pas tes lunettes!Comment ça se fait?"

Harry allait répondre quand à l'ouest surgit une nuée de hiboux et de chouettes,s'engouffrant par les hautes fenêtres de la Grande hiboux se dirigèrent vers eux,tenant sans doute des journaux.

Ils allaient le savoir maintenant, pensa t-il,et il eut du mal à retenir son angoisse.

Lupin s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule,en un geste de soutien. Trois hiboux déposèrent un journal à leur propriétaire respectif,et une chouette brune déposa une lettre marquée du sceau du Ministère à Lupin.

Harry observa tour à tour ses camarades ouvrir leur courrier pendant que Ron et Hermione,qui avaient remarqué que quelque chose clochait s'avançaient sur le terrain.

Après un moment qui lui paru interminable,les Gryffondor relevèrent les yeux de leur journal et contemplèrent Harry, qui se sentait très mal.

_A suivre..._

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Si il y a des espaces entre des phrases d'une même réplique, c'est que je doit procéder ainsi pour ne pas qu'il y ait de mots manquants lors du transfert de fichier. N'hésitez pas à laisser des review avec des hypothèses de lectures ou autres..._


	6. 6 Réactions diverses

_6.Réactions diverses_

Le temps semblait figé.Harry était dévisagé par ses camarades,un air stupéfait fixé sur leurs visages.

Ron et Hermione vinrent se placer chacun d'un côté de Lupin et lui,pendant que les regards se portaient sur ces derniers.

Harry pouvait entendre leurs coeurs battre plus fort dans leurs poitrines.

Luna Lovegood qui faisait partie de la troupe s'exclama enfin:

-"C'est incroyable...Oh Harry...Tu es un...et le professeur..."Luna les regarda tour à tour,puis reprit son regard rêveur."Voilà pourquoi tu était à l'infirmerie...ça doit être difficile à vivre...surtout que maintenant toute l'école doit être au courant...Mais je sais ce que c'est d'être différent,alors maintenant ça,en plus de ta réputation..."Elle ajouta après un long silence:

"je te soutiendrai Harry!Quoi que tout le monde en dise!"

Luna se tourna alors vers ses camarades,un air de défi dans les yeux,attendant leur réaction.

Leurs visages reflétaient leurs émotions: d'abord choqués,puis inquiets,finalement un air de détermination illuminait leurs visages.

"Tous avec toi,Harry!On aura peut-être un peu de mal au début,mais tu es toujours notre ami,quoiqu'en dise le Ministère ou les autres élèves!",s'exclama Neville en levant le poing,bientôt imité par les autres.

Harry se détendit légèrement,le pire était passé.Des larmes d'émotion commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Lupin commença à sourire,de même que Ron et Hermione.

Tous étaient cependant conscients que les autres risquaient de ne pas réagir de la même façon.

Harry avait du mal à croire que certains le soutiennent, alors que maintenant il était devenu un loup-garou,soit l'une des créatures les plus méprisées de Grande-Bretagne.

Il comprenait enfin la culpabilité de Lupin,mais il ne lui en voulait pas: en effet, il savait que se précipiter vers le saule cogneur avec Pettigow avait été une énorme erreur dont il était l'unique responsable.

Il était seulement heureux d'être encore en vie, avec un parrain,ainsi que des amis qui prenaient soin de lui et l'appréciaient non pas en temps que Survivant, mais en temps que personne.

Mais voilà qu'à présent sa vie, ainsi que celle de son entourage allait être changée.

En bien ou en mal,nul ne le savait.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir,c'était un immense scandale,dont il en était partiellement la cause.

Lupin ouvrit sa lettre,la lit silencieusement, puis pris un air grave et annonca:

-Nous sommes convoqués dès maintenant au Ministère,dans le bureau de Fudge.

Ils veulent te voir, mais ne sont pas au courant pour...tu sais quoi...",ajouta Lupin en prenant conscience des autres.

Il voulait bien sûr parler de sa semi-transformation,qui était très anormale pour un loup-garou, même pour un loup-garou standard."Il faudra donc être patient et laisser Dumbledore parler,le tout est de ne pas montrer que nous en savons plus qu'eux.

Ron, Hermione et les autres,continuez ce que vous avez à faire,mais restez discrets, évitez les autres élèves le temps qu'on revienne,et ne dîtes pas ou nous sommes.

On vous confie le balai de Harry, vous le ramènerez dans sa ,nous allons transplaner hors de l'école.

Pour cela,traversons le parc."

Harry et Lupin se mirent à marcher en direction du parc,sous les regards inquisiteurs des membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor et de ses amis.

Pendant qu'ils traversaient le parc, Lupin mit Harry au courant des dernières nouvelles qui figuraient dans la lettre,à savoir que le tribunal avait besoin du témoignage du garçon,afin de rendre son verdict sur la remise en liberté de son parrain.

Il lui dit aussi que les journalistes de la_ Gazette du Sorcier_ n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour lancer de fausses rumeurs, que Dumbledore ne cessait de démentir.

Arrivé devant les portes de Poudlard,ils transplanè avait l'impression d'être serré par un étau,qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le Grand Hall du Ministère, ou une cinquantaine d'hommes et de femmes circulaient, les uns disparaissaient dans les ascenseurs,les autres discutaient ou remplissaient des formulaires.

Lupin se dirigea vers les ascenseurs,Harry sur ses talons,et prirent un ascenseur vide, qui conduisait au bureau du Ministre.

Après avoir parcouru un long couloir, un sorcier les aperçu, leur dit de patienter, frappa a la porte du bureau, et les laissa entrer.

En les aperçevant, Cornélius Fudge se leva de son siège, imité par Dumbledore.

-"Bien! Nous pouvons maintenant commencer.

Harry, nous avons besoin de toi pour savoir si nous pouvons libérer Sirius ..."Fudge s'interrompit,la porte s'ouvrit,laissant apparaître Lucius Malefoy.

Immédiatement,la tension de la pièce grimpa d'un cran.

Lupin jeta un regard à Dumbledore,qui restait calme et regardait le nouveau venu.

-"Excusez-moi monsieur le Ministre mais dès que j'ai appris que venait d'arriver je...

-Mais vous avez bien fait, entrez donc Lucius! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

-Eh bien j'aurais quelques questions à poser à Dumbledore concernant la lycanthropie de Potter.

-Faites donc!

-Bien merci monsieur le Ministre."Malefoy se tourna vers Dumbledore, puis se lanca:

"-Etant moi-même père d'un élève à Poudlard, je voudrai savoir si vous êtes sûr qu'il soit prudent de laisser Potter à l'école, après son attaque...

-Nous avons déjà plus ou moins discuté de cela lorsque j'ai engagé le professeur Lupin, Lucius, je ne l'aurai pas fait si je n'avais pas été pleinement conscient de sa condition, il a d'ailleurs déjà été étudiant à Poudlard, et aucune attaque n'a été recensée...

-Il ne s'agissait alors que d'un seul loup-garou! Pas deux! Nous savons ce qu'un seul loup-garou peut faire, on le lit presque tous les mois dans les journaux, alors si il y en a deux!"

Dumbledore restait parfaitement calme, comme si il ne s'agissait que d'une conversation banale, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps.

Lupin s'efforçait de garder son calme,Harry le sentait, car s'énerver aurait servi à appuyer les propos de Lucius, selon lesquels les loups-garous sont incontrôlables.

"Mon cher Lucius, je n'oublie pas ce détail, mais si il n'y a pas eu d'attaque à Poudlard avant l'invention de la potion Tue-Loup, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait y en avoir après!"

Malefoy resta sans voix devant cet argument imparable digne de Dumbledore.

Lupin cependant tressaillit, se rappelant que si Harry était comme lui, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas la potion.

Harry sentit son trouble et tourna sa tête vers lui.

Lupin lui lança un regard rassurant, afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

Fudge reprit la parole, ignorant le regard meurtrier que Malefoy lançait à Dumbledore.

-"Il me semble que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point.

Lupin, vous serez chargé de veiller sur Harry, vous assurer qu'il s'adapte à la situation, malgré la crise que nous traversons.

Certaines lois rédigées à l'attention des loups-garous sont actuellement en train d'être revues.

Notamment le fait que les loups-garous soient considérés comme des créatures nuisibles et autres... Mais allons à la salle d'audience à présent.

Suivez-moi,vous Lucius, vous pouvez disposer."

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si c'est le cas hésitez pas à laisser des review._

_ Merci à tous ceux qui en laissent à chaque fois et m'encouragent._

_Prochain chapitre pas avant mercredi_


	7. 7 Jugements

_7. Jugements_

Fudge sortit du bureau,Dumbledore,Harry et Lupin après lui,puis prit l'ascenseur.

Pendant que celui-ci descendait,le Ministre les mit au courant:

-"L'audience a été suspendue le temps que vous arriviez,les autres membres du Magenmagot doivent nous attendre.

Albus,vous serez la défense de Sirius Black,toi Harry tu va témoigner,Dumbledore te soutiendra.

Remus comme vous n'étiez pas témoin mais l'ami de Black, vous n'avez malheureusement pas à intervenir mais vous accompagnerez Harry.

Bien,à vous de jouer maintenant."

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une grande salle circulaire,avec des gradins mais vide, à l'exception du jury qui présidait, à l'extrémité de la salle.

Harry comprit alors que l'audience était privée,sans doute pour éviter l'afflut de journalistes.

Dumbledore et Fudge prirent place aux deux sièges réservés à la table des membres du Magenmagot.

Lupin et lui s'assirent à deux sièges en face de l'estrade.

Fudge fit alors signe avec sa baguette de commencer la séance. Deux Aurors amenèrent Sirius Black par une porte et le firent assoir à droite de l'estrade.

Le sorcier chargé de diriger la séance prit la parole:

-"Harry Potter, témoin et filleul de Sirius Black, veuillez raconter ce dont vous avez été témoin lors de l'attaque de loups-garous dont vous étiez la victime."Harry inspira longuement, conscient des regards qui étaient braqués sur lui, et chassa sa nervosité.

"-Bien monsieur.

Lorsque j'ai été attaqué, Peter Pettigrow, animagus non reconnu, à reprit sa forme humaine alors qu'il se cachait sous l'indentité du rat de Ron Weasley.Dès qu'il a aperçu Sirius, sous sa forme animale, tentant de me protéger moi et mes amis, il s'est lâchement enfuit, laissant les loups-garous nous attaquer.

Heureusement les professeurs sont arrivés avant que je ne me fasse tuer, mais j'avais déjà été mordu.C'est alors que j'ai perdu connaissance et me suis réveillé le lendemain à l'infirmerie.

-Donc vous affirmez que Sirius Black est innocent? Est-ce bien cela?

-Oui, c'est exact.

-Bien , confirmez-vous cette version des faits?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé,répondit Black d'une voix qui trahissait son impatience.

-Mr Dumbledore, rappelez-nous comment vous avez eu vent de cette attaque je vous prie.

-Eh bien, alors que je faisait les cents pas dans mon bureau sans pouvoir dormir comme j'en ai l'habitude, le professeur Rogue vînt frapper à ma porte, m'apprenant qu'Harry et ses deux amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient quitté leur dortoir. Lui-même avait été prévenu par le fantôme des Gryffondor, qui aidait les professeurs à patrouiller depuis l'évasion de Mr. Black, avant que nous ne sachions qu'il était innocent.

-Et vous continuez d'affirmer que Mr Lupin était, comme chaque soir de pleine lune, enfermé dans son bureau?

-Exact.

-Confirmez-vous cela,?

-Oui, je rajoute également que j'ai pris la potion Tue-Loup, que le professeur Rogue me prépare chaque mois.

-Bien.

Nous allons maintenant nous retirer pour délibérer.

Audience suspendue."

Les sorciers se levèrent, laissant Dumbledore dans la salle, afin qu'il n'entende pas le verdict.

Harry eut alors l'idée de se concentrer pour voir si il pouvait les entendre grâce avec sa nouvelle ouïe.

Dumbledore devina se qu'il voulait faire et lui répondit malicieusement que les murs étaient magiquement insonorisé.

Quand il lui demanda comment il l'avait su, il répondit simplement qu'un loup-garou pouvait orienter ses oreilles dans plusieurs directions. Lupin rit, et lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux, lui faisant remarquer qu'il ressemblait à James.C'est alors que Sirius resté dans la salle rit lui aussi, son rire ressemblant à un aboiement.

Harry se tourna vers lui, et l'étreignit.

"Eh bien Harry, tu me raconteras tout plus tard, si je suis libre, d'accord?"Fit Sirius, ne voulant pas compromettre la version de Dumbledore devant les Aurors qui le gardaient.

Lupin comprit qu'il voulait parler de la nouvelle condition de Harry, et lui dit:

"-Oh ne t'inquètes pas, Harry gère ça très bien pour l'instant, mais reconcentrons-nous, ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir."

En effet, 5 minutes plus tard, les sorciers revinrent, un air neutre, indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Cette fois-ci, Fudge prit la parole.

-"Après avoir pris connaissance du témoignage de Messieurs Potter, Dumbledore et Black, et après avoir délibéré, le Magenmagot déclare ce dernier libre, selon les conditions suivantes:

1.

Black devra rester à Poudlard durant toute la scolarité de son filleul,

pour aider Remus Lupin à surveiller Harry et de l'aider à se contrôler lors des pleines lunes.

2.

Les autres jours,il occupera le poste de surveillant, pour garder les entrées des passages secrets de Poudlard.

Il travaillera avec Mr. Rusard .

Ce poste à été créé afin de renforcer la sécurité de Poudlard, après l'accident de Mr. Potter.

3.

Au vu de la nouvelle condition de Harry Potter,

Remus Lupin devient le tuteur légal de celui-ci, durant sa scolarité et jusqu'à sa majorité et,

si il accepte,aura un poste permanent à Poudlard, avec le soutien du Ministère.

Sirius Black sera toujours considéré comme le parrain de Harry Potter.

4.

Dumbledore sera chargé de veiller à ce que toutes les conditions soit remplies, et de prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour assurer la sécurité des autres élèves, puisque Poudlard comptera deux loups-garous dans son enceinte.

5.

Ces conditions ont été établies en prenant en compte les nouvelles lois concernant les loups-garous, tout changement de ces lois changera également les termes de cet accord, mais les principaux interessés seront convoqués 1 mois avant le changement.

Quelqu'un a-t-il des questions?

-Pourquoi Sirius Black ne serait-il pas le tuteur de Harry?Demanda Dumbledore.

-En raison de sa récente remise en liberté, et nous devons d'abord être sûr que Black est digne de confiance avant tout.

Vous comprenez, il n'y a que vos témoignages comme preuve,Pettigrow n'ayant pas été retrouvé."

Dumbledore avait peut-être beaucoup de pouvoirs, mais il ne pouvait pas changer la décision du Magenmagot surtout en ce temps de crise.

Harry savait sans même le regarder que Lupin était stupéfait par la décision du Magenmagot, mais en bien ou en mal, il n'aurait pas été capable de le dire.

Lui-même ne savait pas quoi penser, mais un sentiment de joie l'envahit:

Il n'aurait plus jamais à aller chez les Dursley!En ce moment il aurait même remercié Lupin de l'avoir mordu!

Sirius se précipita vers eux et étreignit Harry de toutes ses forces. Les sorciers et Aurors se retirèrent, et Dumbledore, ému prit alors la parole:

"Je suis désolé de devoir couper court à ces retrouvailles, mais nous devons retourner à l'école à présent.

Sirius, je vais devoir vous présenter aux élèves dès le repas de ce soir, en attendant, vous êtes libre d'accompagner Remus et Harry.

Nous signerons demain les papiers nécessaires."

Ils rejoignirent le Hall, et transplanèrent devant les grilles du parc de Poudlard.

Dumbledore prit congé, puis les autres allèrent au terrain de Quidditch.

Ils discutèrent durant le chemin.

"-Alors Harry, il te plait le balai? demanda Sirius.

-Oui merci beaucoup!

-Remus, tu culpabilises pas au moins?Ce n'est pas de ta faute!

-Il faut bien que je me fasse une raison, j'ai bien tenté de démisionner mais tu connais Dumbledore, il n'a pas voulu, et m'a proposé de devenir le mentor de Harry;soupira Lupin.

-Et maintenant tu es également son tuteur!

-Oui, à notre plus grande surprise à tous...mais tu ne m'en veux pas d'être son tuteur à ta place?

-Non, pourquoi? Déjà à l'école tu était le plus sage de nous tous, tu as même été nommé préfet! Franchement, je crois que tu es le plus à même de remplir ce rôle, et puis, Harry me considèrera toujours comme son parrain, n'est-ce pas Harry?

-Ah ça oui! Mais je n'aimerai pas être à ta place!répondit l'intéressé.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Travailler avec Rusard, très peu pour moi!"Répondit Harry, déclenchant les rires de Lupin et Sirius.

Lupin entoura d'un bras les épaules de Harry, tout en continuant de rire.

Ce dernier finit par rire aussi, imaginant Sirius devant supporter les marmonnements de Rusard sur la discipline.

Mais ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite en découvrant que le terrain était occupé par l'équipe de Serpentard.


	8. 8 Retour brutal à la réalité

_8. Retour brutal à la réalité_

Drago et son équipe s'entrainaient inlassablement quand Harry, Remus et Sirius qui avait prit sa forme animale arrivèrent.

Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent les Serpentard descendre de leurs balais.

-"Tiens mais qui voilà! Alors Potter, ta cicatrice te suffisait pas? Fallait que tu dev..."

Drago s'interrompit quand il vit Lupin.

Derrière lui les autres poussèrent des hurlements qu'ils voulaient ressemblants à ceux d'un loup.

Il les fit taire en les traitant d'idiots, loup-garou ou pas, il ne voulait pas écoper d'une retenue avec le professeur Lupin.

Ce dernier prit la parole, avec un calme olympien que Harry était loin de ressentir lui-même.

"Eh bien messieurs, je vous remercie de votre acceuil chaleureux, je ne manquerai pas d'en faire part au professeur Rogue.

Au fait j'ai croisé votre père,Mr. Malefoy , il était venu s'assurer de la sécurité de son fils à l'école, ce qui est une délicate attention venant de lui."

Harry manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Drago, humilié en public.

Le Serpentard murmura un "On se reverra au match" pendant qu'ils remontaient sur leurs balais.

En s'éloignant, Harry put, grâce à son ouïe sur-développée entendre Malefoy et les autres les traiter de "chiens de Dumbledore" et de "sales cabots".Il faillit éclater de rage, mais il se calma en se disant qu'il allait gagner ce match!

Ils passèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, pour éclaircir certains détails.

Le Directeur de Poudlard les reçut, les directeurs des maisons étaient également présents.

Apparemment,Dumbledore les avait déjà mis au courant de la situation.

Rogue adressa un regard noir à Sirius, il n'avait pas oublié la mauvaise blague que celui-ci lui avait faite, alors qu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard, et qui avait failli le tuer.

Il avait pu se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Lupin transformé et furieux, ce fut finalement James Potter qui lui sauva la vie. Dumbledore, installé derrière son large bureau prit la parole:

-"Nous avons réfléchi, vos collègues et moi, Remus. Nous pensons que vous enfermer tous les deux,Harry et vous lors des pleines lunes est un risque que nous ne pouvons prendre.

Cependant, puisque les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, nous pouvons l'ensorceler afin que vous y restiez le temps que vous serez transformé.

Puisque Sirius sera avec vous sous sa forme d'animagus et qu'Hagrid surveillera les alentours, il n'y aura donc pas de problèmes.

-Et si un ou des étudiants arrivaient volontairement à sortir du château et à entrer dans la forêt?

-J'ai oublié de préciser que la limite de la forêt sera protégée par un charme du Bouclier, qui sera actif dès le lever de la pleine lune et jusqu'à son coucher.

Tous les détails ont été étudiés, vous n'avez donc pas à vous en soucier.

Quant à toi, Harry, les jours précédants et suivants la pleine lune tu dormira dans les quartiers de Remus situés dans l'aile des professeur, car il est ton tuteur.

Pour des mesures de sécurité,rajouta Dumbledore devant l'air interrogatif de Harry.

Demain nous signerons les papiers qui feront de vous le responsable légal de Harry,Remus.

Bien, tous ces détails réglés, occupons-nous de votre poste, Sirius.

-Attendez,pourquoi je ne prendrai pas tout simplement la potion?"demanda Harry

Dumbledore et les autres professeurs le contemplèrent un instant, puis Remus se lanca:

"-Tes premières transformations doivent se faire naturellement sans potion pendant les pleines lunes, sans compter ta résistance anormale à la potion Tue-Loup."déclara-t-il en évitant de regarder Harry.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, il aurait le temps d'en parler avec Lupin plus tard.

Les deux loups-garous sortirent, laissant Sirius discuter avec le Directeur.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur.

Le garçon demanda à Lupin:

-"Professeur, comment doit-je vous appeler maintenant?

-Eh bien par mon prénom, mais si cela te gène, alors continue à m'appeler "professeur".Tu sais, si tu as des questions ou autre chose, tu peux me demander...il va sans doute te falloir du temps pour accepter tout cela, pour un garçon de ton âge ça doit sans doute faire trop de choses d'un coup.

-Moi je suis content que vous soyez mon tuteur, c'est un peu comme avoir un père, un autre que celui que je n'ai presque pas connu...Et puis j'ai aussi un parrain maintenant, je ne suis plus seul, et je ne suis plus obligé d'aller chez les Dursley!"

Remus ne répondit rien, mais Harry sentait que se qu'il venait de dire le touchait beaucoup.

-"Si je comprend bien, maintenant, c'est vous qui êtes responsable de moi, donc je vivrai chez vous?"

-Eh bien oui, en principe, mais je ne pense pas que mon appartement moldu te conviendra, je demanderai donc à Dumbledore si l'on peut rester vivre à Poudlard durant une partie de l'été, le temps que je trouve une vraie maison.

-Et... à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin...quand je...bref vous voyez...

-Quand tu t'es transformé tu veut dire?

-Oui... je me demande si cela va se produire souvent...et mes amis seront en danger avec moi...

-Je pense que si tu venais à te transformer prématurément en plein jour, je le sentirai sûrement, n'oublie pas... et puis, si tu veux, pendant quelques temps tu peux dormir dans une chambre de mon appartement, là ou résident les professeurs...je suis responsable de toi, Harry, je ne laisserai jamais quoi que se soit t'arriver,tu sais...

-Oui, mais cela m'inquiète... je pourrai venir vous voir quand j'aurai une question ou besoin d'aide?

-Mais évidemment,Harry! Même pour tes devoirs si tu veux! N'hésite pas à venir me parler je te l'ai déjà dit!

Maintenant, tu veux aller voir tes amis?

-Je crois qu'il faut leur expliquer la situation alors, je vais aller leur parler, à plus tard, professeur.

-A plus tard, Harry .Nous nous reverrons au match,ou au déjeuner, fais de ton mieux!"

Harry, sortit du bureau, et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor.

En passant dans un couloir, il croisa Drago, avec Crabbe et Goyle, qui se dirigaient vers lui.

"Manquait plus qu'eux" se dit-il.

Les Serpentard se plantèrent devant lui:

"-Alors le Loup, ou comptais-tu aller comme ça?Le titre de "Survivant" te suffisait pas, Potter? Tu voulais faire encore plus parler de toi? Rien de tel qu'une balade en forêt à la pleine lune pour faire parler de soi, pas vrai? Mais ce soir, on verra bien qui sera le meilleur!On va te battre, Potter, tu entends? C'est pas Lupin qui va te sauver cette fois!

-T'es jaloux,Drago? T'aurais préféré te faire attaquer à ma place peut-être? répliqua Harry sèchement.

-Tout mais surtout pas devenir un demi-humain, comme toi et ton cher professeur Lupin qui compatit à ton égard! Je peux te dire que tu va pas t'en tirer comme ça, sale clebs!"

Harry sentait une part de lui s'agiter, et gagner en puissance dans sa tête, il sentit la colère et la rage monter, mais il se rappela au dernier moment que Lupin les sentirai sûrement.

Il ravala sa salive, inspira profondément,repoussant cette part de lui et en même temps poussa Drago sur Goyle en lui murmurant"On va voir si le grand méchant Loup va gagner ce soir".

Drago fit une grimace de dégoût en se relevant puis s'exclama: "Les loups-garous ne sont pas humains,Potter! Enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne! Je vais le prouver!"

Harry s'éloigna, reprenant un peu plus son calme à chaque pas.

Il passa par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, puit vit Ron et Hermione se précipiter vers lui, suivis des jumeaux.

-"Harry! Tu va bien? Quest-ce que le Ministère a dit?s'exclama Hermione sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

-Excuse-la vieux, elle s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi et Lupin,dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors, Harry, quoi de neuf?,intervint Fred.

-Vous n'allez pas me croire...,souffla Harry.

-Essaye toujours!répliqua George.

-Le Magenmagot a désigné Lupin comme mon responsable légal!Et Sirius est libre!

-Non!C'est vrai? C'est fantastique, Harry!,le coupa Hermione.

-Et il va travailler avec Rusard!Comme gardiens des passages secrets à Poudlard!

-Non!Avec Rusard? Oulah je le plains!,grimaça Ron

-Ron! C'est quand même mieux que rien, non?le réprimanda Hermione.

-Oui...Mais continue, Harry!

-Et il va aussi m'aider...pour les pleines lunes,ajouta Harry.

-Et donc Lupin est maintenant ton tuteur, c'est ça?

-Oui, j'en suis très heureux, c'est un peu comme avoir un père, qui soit là pour veiller sur moi...quelqu'un qui me connait vraiment, pas seulement ma célébrité...

-Mais on est là nous aussi, Harry! On est tous avec toi!Et pour te le prouver,après le déjeuner on va aller s'entrainer au Quidditch pour battre les Serpentard!

-A propos de Serpentard...Malefoy m'a taité de demi-humain, il a dit que les loups-garous n'étaient pas des humains et qu'il allait le prouver...il va tout faire pour me mettre en colère et essayer de me faire renvoyer,ainsi que Lupin...Et quand on voit ce que ça donne quand je suis trop énervé ou inquiet,ajouta Harry en regardant ses amis d'un air entendu.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, on est tous là pour toi! Allez dépêche-toi! Faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, alors allons manger avec les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle!Prends ça comme un entrainement anti-émotions fortes si tu veux!

-Je ne suis pas sûr que...

-Allez,Harry, tu ne pourra pas te priver de repas pendant 1 mois, en attendant les vacances!

-Bon,bon d'accord mais on reste pas longtemps..."

Harry soupira:ses amis étaient tous têtus comme des mûles, mais au fond, il agissaient pour son bien.

Ils avaient raison, quitte à être un loup-garou, autant faire en sorte que les autres élèves l'acceptent!

Ils sortirent de la tour, Neville et Dean s'étaient joints à eux.

Ils firent de leur mieux pour rassurer Harry, et quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle, ils le poussèrent à avancer.

Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, sur un silence de mort:tous les élèves se tournèrent vers eux, et fixèrent Harry, qui se sentait gêné.

Après un long moment de silence, ses amis et lui s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor.

Au passage,Harry remarqua que les directeurs des maisons le regardaient aussi, mais semblaient plutôt guetter sa réaction.

Lupin n'était pas présent.

Au moment même ou Harry s'assit, tous les Serpentard se mirent à le huer ,Malefoy en tête.

La réaction des Gryffondor stupéfia Harry et les professeurs: toute la table s'étaient levée, et fixait les Serpentard d'un regard glacial.

Puis les Serdaigles en firent de même, suivis de peu par les Pouffsouffles.

Harry pouvait, grâce à ses sens développés, mesurer la tension de la pièce, qui était montée d'un cran.

C'est alors que Lupin fit son entrée, par la porte qui était derrière la table des professeurs, et toutes les maisons, excepté les Serpentard se mirent à applaudir.

Le loup-garou parcouru la Grande Salle du regard, s'interrogeant visiblement sur les raisons d'un tel acceuil.

Les Gryffondor crièrent en même temps"Lupin professeur!Lupin à Poudlard!"et "Potter avec nous!Potter loup-garou!".

Harry croisa le regard de son professeur, qui commençait à descendre de l'estrade, pour demander un peu de silence, mais il fut encerclé par une masse d'élèves qui voulaient lui serrer la main.

Les Serpentard s'étaient tus, et regardaient la scène d'un oeil mauvais.

Harry se leva, et se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves, jusqu'à son tuteur, qui essayait de calmer un peu la foule, et se placa à ses côté.Lupin l'aperçut, et lui dit:

-"Je crois qu'ils ont l'air de bien le prendre...

-Oui, je crois aussi, mais on ne sais pas se qui se passera ensuite..."

Il interrogea Dean du regard , qui lui expliqua qu'une deuxième édition de la Gazette était parue exceptionnellement, annonçant la liberté de Sirius Black, et le poste permanent en temps que professeur de Lupin.

Il lui dit aussi que certains parents avaient prévu d'enlever certains élèves de l'école, mais ils avaient vite compris que Lupin ne partiraient pas de sitôt, et avaient dû confier leurs enfants à l'école.

Seuls les Serpentard avaient montré leur hostilité envers les loups-garous.

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de s'imaginer la réaction des parents lorsqu'ils découvriraient que Sirius Black allait également rester à Poudlard...

Apparemment le Ministère n'avaient pas mensionné en détails le procès du matin, sans doute cela serait rendu public le lendemain...

Pendant que Lupin signerait les papiers faisant de lui son responsable légal...

Il observa ce dernier, qui essayait toujours de faire régner l'ordre dans la Grande Salle avec ses collègues.

Il se surprit à penser que le loup-garou ferait un excellent tuteur, et qu'il représentait bien plus pour lui, un peu comme sa seule famille...Il se reprit, et retourna s'assoir, en même temps que les autres élèves.

Quelles têtes feraient-ils ce soir avec Sirius Black assit à la table des professeurs!

Il soupira, puis prit son déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis, sous les regards curieux de ses camarades.

La semaine allait être longue! Il sortit enfin, et , alors qu'ils se dirigaient vers le terrain, Harry leur dit de l'attendre pendant qu'il allait chercher son balai...

Après avoir parlé à Sirius...


	9. 9  Match décisif

_Voici un autre chapitre, un de mes préférés._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_9. Match décisif_

Harry remonta les marches du grand escalier quatre à quatre, sous les regards étonnés de ses amis.

Il passa dans sa chambre, récupéra son balai, puis, ses amis étant partis, il s'arrêta devant le bureau de Rusard, hésitant.

Il entendait des voix à travers la porte, plus précisément celles de son parrain et de Rusard.

Ils semblaient être en désaccord:

-"Pourquoi devrai-je être surveillé par votre chat pendant que je travaille?

-Ne posez-pas de questions, Black, je n'ai pas oublié comment vous vous comportiez à l'école avec ce voyou de Potter! Je n'ai pas envie que vous incitiez les élèves à enfeindre le réglement!

-N'oubliez pas, Rusard que Dumbledore m'a engagé précisément pour que ces élèves ne sortent pas du château, contrairement au réglement! Et puis que voulez-vous que votre chat fasses? Miauler quand je ferai un pas de travers ou oublié de vérifier si les élèves ne se sont pas caché sous le tapis?,répondit Sirius qui commençait sérieusement à perdre son calme.

-Stop, cela suffit,Black! Un mot de plus et j'irai parler de vous à Dumbledore!De mon temps les jeunes étaient moins insolents! Ces douzes dernières années à Azkaban ne vous ont donc rien apprit?"

Harry dût se retenir de rire, imaginant un Rusard et Sirius furieux, obligés de collaborer pendant plusieurs années.

Ils ne se faisaient visiblement pas confiance.

Il se demanda lequel des deux allait tuer l'autre en premier.

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte.

Sirius sortit, l'air furieux et hors de lui.

Quand il vit Harry,il sourit largement, et l'etreignit, laissant un Rusard plus grincheux que d'habitude marmonner sur les principes d'éducations que chaque sorcier devait respecter.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel puis demanda:

-"Alors, Harry, tu es allé voir tes amis?

-Oui, et apparemment ils ont plutôt bien réagi, mais le plus étonnant c'est dans la Grande Salle.

Quand je suis entré, les Serpentard m'ont hués mais toutes les autres maisons se sont levées et leurs ont fait fece.

Remus est arrivé et la majorité des Gryffondor sont allés lui serrer la main!

-Eh bien, à mon avis ils ont dû célébrer votre retour à tous les deux, mais je pense que ce soir ça va être un peu différent quand ils vont me voir...

-Sans doute, mais bon, c'est surtout Malefoy qui essaie de me mettre en colère, peut-être sur ordre de son père...il m'insulte surtout.

-Ah cette crapule! Comme son père! Ne t'inquiète pas, si je le vois faire un seul faux pas, je me ferai un plaisir de l'envoyer à mon cher collègue ici présent, n'est-ce pas Rusard?,lança Sirius ironiquement.

-Mr. Black, pas de favoritisme! Revenez immédiatement ici avant qu'un élève autre que Potter ne vous voie!

-Deux secondes! Bien, Harry, j'imagine que Remus à du s'en vouloir après cette nuit...

-Ah ça oui! Mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après qu'il m'ai mordu, au juste?

-Eh bien, Rogue qui était présent comme tu le sait, lui a lancé un Stupéfix assez puissant pour l'assommer, puis il m'a ligoté pendant que Peter s'enfuyait.

Il a prévenu Dumbledore par Patronus, et t'as emmené par brancard à l'infirmerie, puis tes amis ont retrouvé Dumbledore dans son bureau.

Rogue m'a aussi enfermé et Dumbledore m'a demandé de lui raconter toute l'histoire, et à convenu que j'était innocent, au grand désespoir de Rogue!

-Donc de là vous avez imaginé la version officielle de l'histoire...Ingénieux!Et Remus, il est resté là-bas?

-Oui, et le lendemain il a du se réveiller seul, quelque part dans le parc, déboussolé, avec du sang dans la bouche...le tien...lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais faire du mal à un innocent...alors imagine...le fils de son meilleur ami...tu comprends son comportement, maintenant?

-Je...je croit, ça a du être terrible pour lui de ne pas savoir si il m'avait tué ou...bref...j'espère qu'il va aller mieux.

Pour ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie ce matin, je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'arrive à moi...

-Ah oui, ce matin, Dumbledore m'a raconté...Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus et moi sommes là pour t' aider.

Sans compter tous les professeurs qui vont te surveiller de près, maintenant!Allez,Harry, il faut que je retourne dans ce bureau crasseux, maintenant,sinon Rusard va me découper en morceaux!"Il rajouta plus bas:"Il a toujours pas changé depuis que j'ai quitté l'école!"

Sirius lui souhaita bonne chance pour le match, et referma la porte en lui disant qu'il ne pourrait pas y assister.

Harry alla rejoindre ses amis, se sentant plus joyeux.

Ses camarades ne posèrent aucune question sur le temps qu'il avait prit pour aller chercher son balai.

L'entraînement se passa à merveille, les joueurs volaient avec grâce, certains voulurent essayer son balai, et tous étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il avait de quoi battre les Serpentard ce soir-là!

Quelque chose tracassait Harry.

Dumbledore leur avait demandé, enfin surtout à Lupin, de laisser le Loup prendre une plus grande place dans leur vie.

Pour le bien de se demanda alors comment y faire appel sans se transformer ou mettre les autres en danger.

Il essaya plusieurs fois, sans succès. Il était encore trop peu expérimenté sans doute.

En même temps, l'idée de laisser cette part de lui remonter à la surface l'inquiétait un peu.

Il se rappelait la réaction de Lupin lorsque Dumbledore lui avait exposé son idée sur le contrôle de soi.

Quelques heures passèrent et rien ne troublait l'entraînement.

Voler chassait ses peurs et ciel commençait à s'assombrir, et le vent à se lever.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, une averse les contraignit à rentrer au château, pour ne pas attraper froid avant le match.

Harry consulta la grande horloge de l'école: seulement une heure avant le match! Lui et ses amis n'avaient pas vu le temps passer!

Ils avaient juste le temps d'aller prendre une douche, de se changer, et de retrouver le reste de l'équipe dans les vestiaires.

Ils ne croisèrent presque personne dans les couloirs, car tous étaient partis se préparer pour la rencontre.

Harry et les jumeaux se douchèrent et se changèrent rapidement, pendant que Ron, Hermione et les autres allaient rejoindre les gradins du stade.

Harry se sentait un peu nerveux: ce n'était pas qu'un simple match!

Ce soir-là, les deux équipes allaient défendre leur opinion sur les loups-garous et les décisions du Ministère.

Si les Gryffondor perdaient...non! Il ne pouvait pas envisager une chose pareille! Toute l'école serait présente, Remus et Dumbledore aussi.

Seul son parrain ne pourrait pas venir, même sous sa forme de chien.

Fred lui dit que lui et son frère allaient surveiller ses arrières et envoyer les Cognards sur Drago.

George affirma qu'aucun Cognard ne pourrait l'atteindre!

Harry se força à sourire.

Le terrain serait très humide, vu qu'il pleuvait, et il y avait en plus beaucoup de vent. Il suffisait d'en tirer profit.

Vingt minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe était rassemblée dans les vestiaires, et écoutait Olivier Dubois, qui définissait une sratégie compliquée, et que chaque membre de l'équipe semblait ignorer.

"-Hé! Il est hors de question qu'on perde, alors si vous ne m'écoutez pas, allez tout de suite postuler à Serpentard !

-Non que ta stratégie soit un peu compliquée,bon ok, un peu quand même,mais tu oublie un détail,répliqua malicieusement George.

-Quoi?

-Euh, attends ça fait pas un détail ça en fait...deux...le vent et la pluie! Les tirs vont être déviés, et les Cognards seront un peu plus durs à taper!

-Oh...eh bien vous êtes là pour ça non, les Weasley? Et puis vous n'aurez qu'à taper un peu plus fort, je vais pas vous apprendre comment jouer quand même!"

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils prirent leurs balais, et entrèrent sur le terrain.

La foule les acclamait(Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle) et les huait (Serpentard) à la fois.

Harry commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir de lunettes: la pluie lui tomberai dans les yeux, et le gênerait.

En face, l'équipe de Serpentard était déjà arrivée, et il put, grâce à son excellente vue, distinguer Drago qui le fixait d'un air supérieur.

Madame Bibine leur fit signe de prendre place, et siffla le coup d'envoi.

Les balais s'envolèrent, et Harry prit rapidement de l'altitude avec son _éclair de feu_.

Il sentit son coeur qui battait la chamade, et il réalisa que le Loup s'était éveillé, et occupait sa tête.

Il le chassa, mais il le sentait toujours présent.

Il tourna plusieurs minutes autour du terrain et observait la scène: les jumeaux envoyaient Cognard sur Cognards en direction des Serpentard.

Ils attendaient qu'il repère le Vif d'Or pour les envoyer sur Drago.

Le score était de 20 à 10 pour Serpentard.

Il accéléra, scrutant le moindre endroit, cherchant la balle dorée.

Drago ne le quittait pas des yeux, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Il eut soudain une idée: si le Loup voulait sortir, pourquoi il l'en empêcherai?

Il ferma les yeux, puis laissa son esprit s'ouvrir à cette partie de lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux, sachant que ceux-ci avaient virés à l'ambre, et regarda Lupin.

Son professeur croisa son regard et tressaillit quand il vit ses yeux.

Il le vit murmurer quelque chose à Dumbledore, qui le regarda aussi.

Ses sens étaient encore plus décuplés, il pouvait perçevoir chacun des battements de coeur des élèves.

Son instinct le poussait à tuer, mais il le concentra plutôt sur une autre proie, non vivante.

Il entendit brièvement le battement des ailes du Vif, et se précipita vers les buts de Serpentard.

Drago le suivit instentanément, et Harry eut du mal à se retenir de se retourner pour chasser l'intru qui osait s'approprier sa proie.

Sa tête était partagée en deux, mais c'était bel et bien une seule personne qui occupait son corps.

Le Loup était simplement l'autre face d'une même pièce, comprit Harry.

Alors qu'il poursuivait le Vif, la pluie tombant dans ses yeux,Harry distingua une boule noire foncer vers Malefoy.

Le Cognard envoyé par Fred fonça vers Drago, qui ne le voyait pas à cause de la pluie.

Il entendit un craquement quand le bras de Drago se brisa, et tandis que le Vif n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, Harry détourna le Loup de sa proie.

La foule poussa une exclamation de terreur, et avant qu'un professeur ait pu agir, il saisit Drago par le col de sa robe, et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

"N'oublie jamais ça: C'est un loup-garou qui vient de te sauver la vie!"

Il placa Drago à l'arrière de son balai, puis laissa le Loup suivre le Vif des yeux.

Il attrapa le Vif devant les tribunes des professeurs, qui le fixaient d'un air ahuri.

Il regarda son reflet dans les lunettes du Directeur, et vit deux billes dorées s'y refléter.

Il comprit que c'était ses yeux.

Rogue se leva, et récupéra Drago sans dire un mot, toujours en le fixant.

Harry comprit soudain qu'ils se méfiaient de lui, ils croyaient sans doute qu'il avait perdu le contrôle.

Lupin ,qui avait pâli, lui demanda alors, d'une voix prudente:

-"Harry... c'est toi? Tu te sens bien?

-Je vous assure que je me sens parfaitement bien professeur.répondit-il d'une voix étrange et calme.

-Peux-tu descendre de ton balai, maintenant?" demanda alors Dumbledore, qui paraissait fasciné.

Harry inspira, puis regarda autour de lui.

Tous les élèves les regardaient, les joueurs étaient descendu de leurs balais.

Lupin s'avança, et lui tendit la main, afin qu'il descende.

Il serra sa main, puis sauta sur les gradins.

Les professeurs lui souriaient, à l'exception de Rogue et Drago, qui ne savait pas quoi penser de lui.

Il croisa le regard légèrement inquiet de Lupin, et lui sourit.

Le stade s'emplit alors de cris de joie et d'autres de déception, mais les Gryffondor faisaient le plus de grabuge.

Harry se tourna vers eux, et leva le poing en signe de victoire.

Ils avaient gagné! Non seulement le match mais aussi la coupe!

Dumbledore le fit assoir,afin qu'il récupère.

Ils ne savaient pas si il représentait ou non une menace.

Le Loup se retira de lui-même, satisfait de sa chasse, bien que la proie ne soit pas réelle.

Il vit dans les lunettes de Dumbledore que ses yeux étaient à nouveau verts.

Lupin soupira de soulagement, McGonagall en fit de même: tous avaient cru que le garçon avait perdu le contrôle du Loup.

"Eh bien, Harry, je pense que c'était de loin le plus beau match auquel nous avons eu droit depuis longtemps...",déclara Dumbledore d'un ton amusé.

Lupin lui proposa d'aller se changer, puis de se détendre le temps que l'heure du dîner n'arrive.

Tous les professeurs se retirèrent,mais Harry retint Lupin d'une main, et lui demanda de rester un instant, ainsi que Dumbledore.

Il prit une inspiration, puis demanda:

-"Que pensez-vous de ce qui vient d'arriver?

-Cela dépend, Harry. De quoi veux-tu parler?demanda Dumbledore d'un ton posé.

-Du Loup...

-Tout d'abord, c'est lui qui s'est imposé ou toi qui l'a laissé?

-Au début lui, mais je me suis dit, puisque qu'il est là, autant qu'il soit utile.

Je crois qu'il voulait vraiment sortir.J'ai du résister à l'envie de tuer Drago en me concentrant sur le Vif, en lui laissant croire que c'était comme...une...

-Proie. C'était très dangereux, Harry, mais cela nous a vraiment surpris.Dès que j'ai ressenti, à travers le lien, que le Loup était présent, j'ai commençé à paniquer, et ai prévenu Dumbledore et les autres professeurs afin de te surveiller."expliqua Lupin.

C'est alors qu'Harry fit une proposition qui les surprit tous.


	10. 10 Famille

_Voici le 10ème chapitre._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça me fait plaisir._

_10. Famille_

Lupin et Dumbledore le regardèrent, surpris.

"-Peux-tu répéter ça, Harry, s'il te plaît?

-Ok, Pourrait-on apprendre à Ron et Hermione comment mettre hors d'état de nuire un loup-garou?

-Pourquoi? Oh, attends...tu veux qu'ils sachent quoi faire le jour ou tu te transformera sans prévenir c'est cela?

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça...

-Je pense que... cela serait possible...

mais c'est seulement parce que Miss Granger et Mr. Weasley sont tes plus proches amis que j'accepte cette idée.

En effet, ce sont ceux qui seraient le plus en danger si une chose pareille venait à se produire.

J'y réfléchirais,Harry, mais je ne te promets rien.

Si quelqu'un d'autre que tes amis apprenait ces moyens de neutralisation, alors Remus et toi ne seriez plus en sécurité...

-Oui, je comprends."

Dumbledore resta un instant les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant.

Lupin et Harry l'observaient, pendant que les supporters restants retournaient au château.

Au bout d'un moment, le Directeur reprit la parole:

-"Harry, je crois que l'on va passer à la phase supérieure.

Je veux dire que nous allons non seulement apprendre à Ron et Hermione à se défendre, mais tu vas apprendre à te contrôler.,déclara Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux et sans appel.

-Mais... ça s'est bien passé tout à l'heure...

-Cela ne fait que quelques jours que je t'ai mordu! Après ta transformation, tu va de moins en moins te contrôler.Déjà, vu ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie...,intervint Remus.

-Il a raison, Harry. Tu es encore jeune, il faut absolument que Remus et Sirius t'aident.

Je n'ai pas envie, et toi non plus, que tu attaques des gens rien qu'à cause d'une simple colère.

Maintenant, rentrons au château. Ne sois pas en retard pour dîner, quand je présenterai ton parrain à l'école."

Harry soupira, mais ils avaient raison: ça ne servirai à rien d'apprendre à ses amis à se défendre si il ne faisait pas d'efforts à côté.

Il descendit l'escalier des tribunes, sous les regards de Dumbledore et de Lupin.

Ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus anxieux le concernant.

Il se sentait toujours coupable de ce qu'il avait fait au garçon, et refusait de le laisser tomber au moment ou Harry avait le plus besoin de lui.

De son côté, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer la vie qu'aurait eue Lupin,

si il n'était pas devenu si jeune un loup-garou, ou si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas accepté à l'école.

Il comprit alors que quelques soient les nouvelles lois concernant les loups-garous, il serait difficile d'effacer soudainement plusieurs siècles de haine.

Pour cela , il admirait la patience quasi-illimitée de son professeur, qui avait dû se battre pour se faire accepter,

et cela dès son plus jeune âge.

Harry se promit alors à lui-même de ne jamais rien faire qui puisse mettre Remus en danger, ou en position délicate, vis-à-vis du Ministère ou autre.

Arrivé en bas, Ron et Hermine le rejoignirent aprés qu'il se soit changé,

et ils partirent tous les trois en direction du château.

Les garçons jouèrent aux échecs, pendant qu'Hermione lisait, en fronçant les sourcils chaque fois que Ron manifestait sa joie quand il battait Harry.

Elle vit l'air absent de ce dernier et décida de l'interroger.

Après avoir assuré qu'il allait bien, il avoua finalement qu'il s'inquiétait au sujet de Drago, comme il avait vu ses yeux de loup.

Comme ses amis avait juste assité à la chute du Serpentard, il leur expliqua donc en détail comment il avait sauvé Drago, et laissé le Loup émerger.

Ron voulut tout d'abord aller féliciter ses frères pour avoir brisé le bras de Malefoy,

mais après avoir croisé le regard de son amie, décida de rester tranquille.

Hermione suggéra à Harry d'aller parler à Drago, mais n'insista pas en voyant le regard de son ami.

"-Franchement, Hermione, il doit me haïr encore plus, maintenant! Imagine, il vient d'être sauvé par un demi-humain, comme il m'appelle!En plus je parie que son père ne va pas tarder à rappliquer! Et voilà, encore des ennuis!J'en ai marre, je n'arrive pas à croire que cela fait à peine quelques jours que je suis comme ça!

-Harry, respire et calme-toi. Que dirais-tu d'aller voir Sirius après manger? Je suis sûre que Dumbledore serai d'accord.

Et puis, dis-toi que tout le monde est surpris de te voir ainsi, sans compter que Sirius à été libéré à peine deux jours après.

Cela passera, mais nous serons tous là pour te soutenir coûte que coûte!

-Même si je me transforme en monstre sanguinaire une fois par mois?,tenta d'ironiser Harry.

-Evidemment, on est tes amis, c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer!",S'exclama Ron

A ce moment une foule de Gryffondor entra dans la salle commune, avec des victuailles pleins les bras.

Ils avaient fait un tour par la cuisine afin de fêter leur victoire, leur expliqua Neville.

Les jumeaux soulevèrent Harry du sol et lui fit faire le tour de la salle sur leurs épaules.

Il sourit malgré lui: oui, ils seraient tous avec lui, et il devait faire en sorte que cela ne change pas.

-"Comment va notre loup-garou préféré?,lança Fred

-Géant, Harry comment t'as rattrapé ce prétentieux de Malefoy!Je peux te dire qu'il n'en menait pas large, après!,affirma George d'un ton joyeux.

-Ouais, et je ne sais pas pourquoi Rogue a fait cette tête pas possible quand il l'a emmené à l'infirmerie! On aurait dit qu'il avait croisé une bouteille de shampoing géante!"

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et Harry en profita pour redescendre, et rejoindre ses amis.

Ils s'amusaient vraiment bien, et racontaient plusieurs fois de suite comment le Cognard avait frappé l'attrapeur adverse.

Enfin vint l'heure du dîner, et tous redescendirent le grand escalier.

Harry était suivi par plus de la moitié des Gryffondor, soit plus de cent élèves!

Il parvint à sourire, malgré l'anxiété qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la réaction de l'école quand son parrain serait présenté.

Une vive agitation se faisait sentir, de l'autre côté du lien.

Apparemment, Lupin aussi semblait redouter cette soirée.

Quand les Gryffondor entrèrent dans la salle, une petite partie des élèves étaient déjà présents.

Tous se retournèrent à l'entrée fracassante des lions, y compris les professeurs.

Harry croisa le regard de Lupin, il semblait calme, mais le garçon savait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard pétillant de malice, pendant que McGonagall le regardait de son regard sévère.

Seul Rogue l'ignorait superbement, préférant regarder Drago, qui venait de s'assoir.

Ce dernier évita d'ailleurs de regarder Harry, et préféra tourner son attention sur son assiette, qui était vide.

Après que la joyeuse équipe se fût assise, le reste des élèves ne tarda pas à entrer.

Son parrain n'était pas dans la salle.

Hermione le rassura en déclarant que Dumbledore l'avait sans doute fait exprès...

Afin de ne pas inquiéter les élèves...Elle ne l'avait pas dit comme cela mais Harry avait compris le sous-entendu.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le Directeur se leva, et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

"Mes amis, je voudrai tout d'abord féliciter les deux équipes de ce soir, pour leur match spectaculaire!"

Les lions se levèrent, et désignèrent du doigt les Serpentard, qui ne semblaient pas ravis du tout.

Harry remarqua cependant que Drago ne bronchait pas, et semblait plutôt réservé.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le dire à ses amis, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

"J'ai également une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de l'inocence de Sirius Black..."

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors de part et d'autre de la pièce.

Ils finirent cependant par s'évanouir, laissant le Directeur continuer.

"Mes amis, nous acceuillons ce soir, au nouveau poste de Gardien, en collaboration avec Mr. Rusard,Mr. Sirius Black!"

A ces mots, la porte située derrière les professeurs s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un Sirius mal à l'aise.

Des cris fusèrent dans la pièce,certains élèves s'étaient levés, et l'on pouvait entendre:

"Dumbledore est fou!";"C'est Sirius Black!";"Il n'est pas innocent!";"Il a tué des gens!"

Harry eut l'impression que ses tympans allaient exploser , mais heureusement les directeurs des maisons s'étaient levés pour rétablir l'ordre.

Ron et Hermione se penchèrent vers lui, et lui demandèrent si il allait bien.

Il leur répondit que le bruit avait été trop fort pour lui.

Il se redressa, et mesura le silence inhabituel de la pièce.

Son parrain s'était rapproché, toujours fixé par des centaines d'yeux.

Dumbledore s'éclaicit la gorge, et poursuivit, préférant ignorer le silence pesant.

"Mr. Black fera donc partie du personnel de l'école.

Il va de soi que vous lui devez le même respect qu'à n'importe quel autre enseignant.

Son travail est de surveiller les passages secrets de l'école, et de veiller à ce que personne ne sorte du ..."

Il fut bientôt interrompu par Blaise Zabini, un troisième année, qui s'adressait à tous:

"D'abord des loups-garous, maintenant un tueur? Que Poudlard est tombé bien bas!"

Il fut acclamé par la majorité des Serpentard, mais Harry remarqua que Drago ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme.

Il fixait son verre, son bras plâtré reposant sur la table, et avait le regard vide.

Harry fut stupéfait quand Rogue se leva, et prit la parole:

"Je retire 20 points à Serpentard pour cette remarque impertinente,Mr. Zabini! Vous serez également en retenue demain soir après les cours avec moi!"

Le professeur des potions se rassit, sous les regards surpris de quelques professeurs, dont Lupin.

Sirius fixait aussi fixait son ancien ennemi, le regard incertain.

Harry put entendre, grâce à son ouïe, Rogue dire à Sirius:

"Ne crois pas que je l'ai fait pour toi,

Black,je ne supporte pas que mes élèves se montrent en spectacle...

Particulièrement après ce... match, que nous aurions gagné si ton filleul n'avait pas triché!"

Le filleul en question sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et une bouffée de colère l'envahit.

Il croisa le regard d'au moins 5 professeurs en même temps, et se contint à grand peine.

Il n'allait quand même pas s'énerver pour Rogue!

Il vit son parrain esquisser un sourire, et comprit pourquoi: Rogue était jaloux de sa victoire!

Il se retint de rire, et entreprit de continuer son repas, bientôt imité par ses camarades.

Dumbledore se rassit, et lui lança un clin d'oeil.

Sirius vint s'assoir à la table des professeurs, à côté de Flitwick, qui entreprit de parler avec lui.


	11. 11 Un et un font un

_11. Un et un font un._

Le repas se termina dans une ambiance glaciale, personne ne parlait, murmures mis-à part.

Harry attendait la fin du repas avec impatience.

Il en avait marre de tous ses regards, adressés à lui, à son parrain, et à son nouveau mentor.

Il pouvait ressentir la présence du Loup, qui le suppliait de le laisser sortir, pour montrer sa supériorité à tous ces élèves insignifiants. Il le repoussait, mais _Il_ revenait à chaque fois, avec plus de force.

Harry finit par prendre sa tête dans ses mains, et à ordonner en pure perte au Loup de le laisser tranquille.

Il recevait maintenant dans sa tête des idées carnassières, de chair fraîche,de sang,de chasse...A cela s'ajoutait une pression horrible à l'intérieur même de sa tête, et qui le faisait vibrer, trembler.

Il le sentait, il allait craquer.

Il sortit d'un pas chancelant de la Grande Salle.

Les élèves étaient trop obnubilés par Sirius pour lui prêter attention.

Seuls Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent à sa suite, mais il les renvoya d'un geste.

Tandis qu'il sombrait lentement, il vit ses amis lui jeter un dernier regard et retourner d'un pas pressant dans la salle.

Il traversa le parc en courant, cela lui permettait de garder ses idées claires.

Il savait intérieurement qu'_il _adorait courir, sous forme humaine ou non.

Il dépassa la cabane d'Hagrid, sous les aboiements inquiets de Crocdur.

Il se précipita vers le seul endroit ou il serait tranquille: la Forêt Interdite.

Harry s'assit contre un arbre, luttant à chaque battement de coeur, qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles, pour garder le contrôle.

_Il _voulait une proie,_Il_ voulait courir,_il _voulait chasser,_il_ voulait du sang...Harry ferma les yeux,et rassembla ses forces:

"Pas maintenant... laisse-moi...non! Ton heure n'est... pas venue..."

Sur ces mots, la douleur fut tellement forte qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier.

Cri qui se transforma en un puissant rugissement qui déchira le silence de la nuit...

Alors qu'il sombrait d'épuisement, il distingua trois ombres qui traversaient l'obscurité du parc et venait à sa rencontre...Personne ne put cependant distinguer la silhouette qui les observait, au pied de l'escalier de l'entrée...Il réalisa alors qu'il avait eu le dessus sur le Loup...

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les hautes fenêtres réveillèrent lentement Harry.<p>

Celui-ci se releva péniblement, cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'en avait plus besoin.

Les souvenirs de la veille commencèrent également à faire surface dans son esprit légèrement embrumé.Il commença à observer la pièce dans laquelle il était installé.

La chambre était spacieuse, illuminée par les rayons matinaux du soleil, et peinte de couleurs claires.

Les murs étaient blancs, aux fenêtres étaient fixés des rideaux écarlates, et le mobilier était en bois. Mobilier qui d'ailleurs se réduisait à un lit, dans lequel il était installé, un bureau sous les fenêtres, ainsi qu'à une table de chevet.

Quelques étagères supportaient le maigre poids de quelques livres.

Le garçon s'aperçut qu'il était vêtu d'un pyjama bleu ciel, qui allait bien avec les draps beiges du lit à deux places.

Il essaya vainement de se rappeler comment il avait atterri ici.

Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, et des coups furent frappés à celle-ci.

Harry marmonna un faible "Entrez", et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Lupin.

Celui-ci s'avança, et s'assit au bord du lit.

"Harry, déjà réveillé?Je pensais que tu dormirais plus tard, il n'est que 8 heures et quart!

-Mais... et les cours?;l'interrogea le garçon, pas très réveillé.

-Harry, nous avons rendez-vous pour la signature des papiers dans la matinée.

Dumbledore te l'as dit...Tu sais, ceux qui feront de moi ton responsable légal?Nous avons donc la matinée, enfin presque, de libre.

-Et... hier soir... que s'est-il passé après...bref, vous voyez...

-Eh bien , après que tu sois...sorti de la Grande Salle, tes amis sont venus me chercher, ainsi que le Directeur.

Je suis arrivé avec tes camarades, alors que tu t'évanouissais, épuisé par l'effort que tu avais fourni.

Il faut dire que tu as eu une journée très chargée hier; ajouta Lupin avec un léger sourire.

-Je peux vous poser une question?", hésita Harry.

Lupin sourit pour l'encourager, et lui répondit sincèrement:

"-Bien sûr que tu peux, Harry!N'hésites pas! Je t'écoute;ajouta-il plus posément.

-Est-ce que... vous avez-déjà dû vous battre pour garder votre contôle?"

La question prit légèrement Lupin de court, et un silence s'installa, durant lequel le professeur semblait plongé dans le passé, le regard fixe.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne prenne finalement la parole, d'un ton hésitant.

"-Pour tout te dire, Harry, j'ai souvent dû lutter contre ma nature.J'ai comme toi, eu d'insupportables migraines qui n'en étaient pas, et parfois encore il m'arrive d'en avoir, à l'approche de la pleine lune.

Cependant, j'ai longuement réfléchi après ta...morsure.

Tu sais, tu va sûrement te haïr comme moi-même je me suis haï, pendant de nombreuses années, comme il y a encore une semaine.

Comme tu le sais,j'ai été mordu par Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou le plus craint de tout le monde sorcier...

Cette haine que je ressentait, était dûe au fait qu'il ai fait de moi un monstre, une créature rejetée de partout, sans aucun emploi stable, arrivant tout juste à survivre... le haïssant, je me haïssait moi-même, et surtout le Loup, qui vit en moi malgré tout.

Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que quand je t'ai observé tout au long de la journée, hier, j'ai pris conscience d'une chose essentielle, que je n'ai jamais réalisée... tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi et comment tu as réussi à ne pas te transformer, et surtout pourquoi tu y est plus sujet que d'autres loups-garous...

-Oui... mais vous oubliez ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie"; l'interrompit Harry les sourcils fronçés.

Le professeur le contempla un instant d'un regard triste, et poursuivit calmement.

"-Non, Harry, je n'oublie rien. Ta semi-transformation a été provoquée en partie à cause de tes émotions, mais surtout parce que Madame Pomfresh t'avais injecté une substance pour accélérer le processus.

Mais la potion aurait dû n'avoir aucun effet secondaire.

Harry, il faut que tu saches que, toi et moi ne sommes pas des loups-garous ordinaires, bien que je ne le soit que parce que j'ai longtemps refusé ma nature.

Mais le lien risque de nous obliger à y faire face, et cela ne sera pas sans conséquences.

-Je... je ne comprends pas...; souffla Harry, fixant son "mentor" d'un regard abasourdi.

-Quand Greyback... m'a mordu, il m'a également transmis involontairement certaines de ses capacités. Parmi celles-ci figurent la capacité à se transformer en plein jour, mais quand l'Homme et le Loup ne font qu'un, chose que je n'ai jamais voulu faire.

Il peut également se contrôler lors des pleines lunes, c'est la seule chose qui l'ai empêché de me tuer.

Mais il ne prend généralement pas la peine de se contrôler, préférant laisser son côté bestial l'emporter.C'est pourquoi les autres gens qu'il a mordus avant moi ne possèdent pas ces caractéristiques dans leurs gènes.

Je partageais aussi un lien avec Greyback, mais je me suis tellement haï qu'il a fini par se briser au bout de quelques jours...

Moi, j'ai servi de châtiment envers mon père, qui avait osé un jour insulter Greyback alors qu'il était ivre.

Après ce qui m'est arrivé, mon père n'a plus jamais touché une seule goutte d'alcool de sa vie.

Cela ne les a pas empêchés de mourir jeunes, mon père et ma mère, en partie de chagrin..."

Le regard du loup-garou se rattacha au présent, regardant Harry avec un sourire triste.

"-Excuse-moi de te raconter tout ça, c'était pour que tu comprenne pour quelles raisons je ne me suis jamais accepté.

Dumbledore a raison, cela ne sert à rien de vivre dans le passé.Que je m'accepte ou pas, les sorciers ne m'ont jamais acceptés, eux.

Et pourtant j'ai continué de lutter contre cette autre facette de moi, que je tentais deséspérément de cacher.

Le Loup ne se laisse pas contrôler entièrement, et il me le montre à chaque pleine lune, me forçant à m'infliger des blessures profondes, chacune voulant me faire comprendre que j'ai tort de me rejetter."

Lupin débouttonna le col de sa chemise, montrant à Harry la cicatrice encore à vif qui ornait la base de son cou, faite par des griffes puissantes, et tranchantes.

Le garçon frissonna en se mémorant la nuit ou il avait été mordu par le professeur, et écouta celui-ci reprendre la parole d'un ton plus assuré.

"- Je ne cherche pas à te faire peur, Harry.

Je veux te dire que j'ai mal jugé le Loup, et que je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive. Tu ne t'est pas transformé, car avant la pleine lune, cela peut t'être fatal, et ton Loup le sait... Il ne veut pas te faire de mal, Harry.

Il commence à te tester pour savoir si tu es prêt à le laisser faire partie de toi, il te craint, d'une certaine manière.

Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi.J'étais trop aveuglé par la haine que je ne me suis pas écouté, je crois qu'au fond je l'ai toujours sû, mais je n'ai jamais laissé la moindre chance à _Lunard_, qui se venge chaque mois, depuis des années.

Je crois que nous allons tous les deux apprendre beaucoup de choses, et cela ne va pas être sans conséquences.

Tout ce que je viens de te dire est en totale contradiction avec ce que je me suis forçé à croire.

Si j'ai changé de façon de penser, c'est que j'ai réalisé qu'en continuant ainsi, j'allait te condamner à une vie aussi misérable que la mienne, ce dont je m'en voudrai éternellement.

Je veux que la moindre de tes interrogations trouvent une réponse, auprès de moi.

Bien sûr, tu peut aussi demander à ton parrain ou à Dumbledore, mais évite de crier sur tous les toits ce que je viens de dire.

Fais plutôt profil bas, ne cherche pas trop à te mettre en avant...

Tu dois avoir faim, non?"

L'estomac de Harry se mit à gargouiller, déclenchant un sourire amusé de la part de son futur tuteur.

Ce dernier se leva, s'approcha d'une cheminée que le garçon n'avait pas remarquée, et appela un elfe de maison.

Il commanda des tranches supplémentaires de bacon pour le garçon, et un simple café pour lui.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry lui demanda:

"-Au fait, ou suis-je?

-Dans une des chambres de mon appartement, dans l'aile des professeurs.",lui répondit le professeur d'un ton amusé."Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais t'y installer, non? Même si tu ne le veux pas, ça ne veut pas dire que n'a pas le droit d'y être."

Harry détourna les yeux, un peu gêné d'être dans l'appartement de Lupin. Il réfléchissait profondément à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ainsi, le Loup n'était pas forcément maléfique, c'était le traitement qu'on lui donnait qui faisait la différence. S'il se haïssait, comme Lupin l'avait fait, son Loup serait incontrôlable à la pleine lune, car trop longtemps contenu.

Il prit soudain conscience de la difficulté qu'avait eue le professeur pour commencer à se voir différemment.

Avec un craquement retentissant, un elfe apparut, portant un plateau chargé de victuaille.

Harry sentit son Loup se réjouir à la vue du bacon, à défaut de viande fraîche.

Il s'adossa au mur, pendant que l'elfe lui posait le plateau sur les genoux.

"-Pour bien prendre soin de toi, tu dois manger de la viande au moins une fois par jour.

Tu verras, tu seras plus irritable quand tu n'en manges pas...;ajouta Lupin avec un petit sourire.

-Et vous? Quand je vous regarde dans la Grande Salle, vous n'en prenez pas souvent non plus!

-N'oublie pas que je refusais ma condition, ce que j'essaie d'arrêter.

Et puis, j'avais mon identité à cacher au reste de l'école! Avec le cours que Rogue vous avait donné sur les loups-garous, je prenais mes précautions...",Rétorqua le loup-garou en avalant un morceau de bacon "emprunté" à Harry.

"Hé!, rétorqua ce dernier,je croyais que vous n'alliez prendre qu'un café!"

Eux deux éclatèrent de rire, et le reste du repas se déroula avec bonne humeur.

Harry finit par se lever, et le professeur lui donna ses vêtements propres, et alla l'attendre dans le salon.

Le garçon prit sa douche, s'habilla, et finit par rejoindre Lupin.

Voyant qu'il était presque l'heure du rendez-vous, tous deux sortirent de l'appartement.

Harry contempla les hautes portes qui donnaient accès aux quartiers des autres professeurs.

Il se demanda un instant laquelle était celui du Directeur.

Quand,ils ouvrirent la porte de l'autre bout du couloir, Harry fut stupéfait de se retrouver...dans le Grand Hall, désert.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, puis Lupin frappa à la porte.

_Alors, ce chapitre?_

_ S'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous pensez du dialogue entre Harry et Lupin!_

_Les reviews sont toujours agréablement reçues!_


	12. 12 Signatures

_12. Signatures_

Ils entrèrent après y avoir été invités dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci était assis dans son fauteil, les mains croisées.

Un homme brun et assez petit à l'aspect de notaire se tenait debout devant eux.

Sirius était également présent, leur faisant un sourire lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Le Directeur leur sourit également, et fit apparaître assez de sièges pour tous.

Pendant qu'il s'asseyaient, il prit la parole.

"-Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, laissez-moi vous présenter Mr. Warness, qui est l'équivalent sorcier des notaires moldus.

Inutile de vous rappeler pourquoi vous êtes là, je vais donc lui laisser la parole."

Le petit homme enleva son chapeau, le posa sur le bureau et sortit quelques feuilles de sa malette.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de les regarder d'un air sévère.

"Bien, Mr. Lupin, vous devez signer ces papiers pour finaliser la tutelle de Mr. Potter.

Veuillez signer ici, et cocher la case "responsable légal", je vous prie."

Pendant que Lupin s'avançait, Harry en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil au papier, de loin.

Alors qu'il s'apprétait à signer, Lupin fut interrompu par le Gryffondor.

"-Excusez-moi, mais... est-ce qu'on peut cocher la case "Père adoptif"? C'est pareil non? En plus ça sonne mieux que "représentant légal" ou "tuteur". Et je considère déjà le professeur comme un membre de ma famille..."

Harry inspira longuement après sa tirade, qu'il avait récitée très rapidement, sans respirer.

Il regarda les adultes qui le fixaient tous, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée, sans parler.

Son coeur accéléra son rythme tandis qu'un mélange de fortes émotions déferlait en lui à travers le lien, lui coupant le souffle.

Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus fixèrent Warness, qui était plongé dans ses pensées.

Après un long silence, ce fut finalement le garçon qui prit la parole.

"-Euh...j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Oh, vous allez me dire que vous ne voulez pas, professeur? Ou bien que c'est impossible..."

Il continua à jacasser ainsi jusqu'à ce que le rire de Sirius l'interrompit.

"AH! Harry, tu es... vraiment... incroyable... tu es le digne fils de James! Et toi Remus, ose refuser et... je jure de te le... faire payer jusqu'à la fin de... tes jours!",s'exclama son parrain, encore mort de rire.

Harry le regarda, interloqué, pendant que Lupin le regardait lui, ses yeux bleus humides.

Il savait que celui-ci n'était pas encore remit du choc que lui avait causé la nouvelle.

Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux à quel point ça le touchait, la confiance qu'il lui accordait en lui proposant de devenir son père adoptif.

Cette décision s'était imposée naturellement, et Harry se maudissait de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs, et craignait que cela ne fusse pas possible.

C'est pourquoi, ne sachant pas quoi penser, il s'avança vers Remus et le serra dans ses bras, le plus fort qu'il pu.

Ce dernier, encore surpris, resserra pourtant son étreinte, sous les regards attendris des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Tous le monde se tourna vers le petit homme, attendant visiblement une réponse; pendant que l'espoir se lisait dans les prunelles du Survivant, qui n'osait pas croire aux possibilités qui lui étaient offertes.

L'homme moustachu prit un air sérieux, et leur annonca:

"Je ne voit pas d'objections, si ce n'est de faire passer un test prouvant l'honnêteté de Mr. Lupin.

-Un test? Quel test?; s'enquit pourquoi?

-Eh bien je ne vous cache pas que les lois récemment modifiées sur les loups-garous-Warness fixa Dumbledore d'un air entendu pendant que celui-ci regardait le plafond d'un air innocent- vous permettent d'adopter Mr. Potter, chose qui vous aurait été impossible auparavant.

Mais le Ministère demeure sceptique quant à votre capacité à vous occuper de Potter, c'est pourquoi ils vous imposent un test.

En fait, le test en lui-même est très simple, il vous suffira de prouver que les moldus qui forment sa famille ne sont pas aptes à s'occuper de lui.

Pour cela, vous devrez passer une semaine chez ces moldus, et faire un rapport complet sur les traitements injustes dont ce garçon est victime ou sur les comportements de sa famille envers lui.

-Quoi? C'est une blague! Harry ne retournera pas là-bas!, Hurla Sirius.

-Euh, vous ne vouliez pas dire seul n'est-ce pas? fit l'intéressé d'une petite voix.

-Je vous rassure, Mr. Potter. Mr. Lupin vous accompagnera, ce sera lui qui rédigera les rapports.

Il sera en outre le seul à pouvoir faire usage de la magie, et ne devra pas en abuser, évidemment.

Bien, si vous êtes d'accord, vous pouvez enfin cocher la case qui vous tient à coeur.", acheva le petit homme d'un air entendu.

Sirius se précipita vers eux et les serra dans ses bras, avec une force démesurée par rapport à son poids squelettique dû à sa captivité.

Dumbledore, derrière son bureau, essuya une larme du coin de ses yeux. Harry fut tellement content qu'il poussa littéralement Lupin vers le bureau ou était posée la fiche.

Il lui mit lui-même le stylo dans la main, et lui laissa à peine le temps de signer qu'il le serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Tous les deux ne savaient plus quoi penser, l'esprit embrouillé.

* * *

><p>Après ça, tous deux regagnèrent l'appartement, afin de se préparer pour l'après-midi. Harry avait cours et Remus reprendrait son travail également.<p>

Au moment ou ils s'aprêtaient à sortir, il demanda à son "père":

-"Euh professeur?

-Oui, Harry?

-Est-ce que... enfin cela ne vous dérange pas si je vous appelle "Remus" en privé et "Professeur" en public? Enfin... je veux dire... je ne suis pas encore prêt... c'est si nouveau...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Moi-même je suis... eh bien, dépassé par les événements.

Je ne te cache pas que je préfèrerais que ton "adoption" ne sois pas divulguée à tes camarades, sauf à tes amis. Pour le moment en tout cas. Cela ne ferait que s'ajouter à la longue liste de rumeurs diverses qui doivent déjà circuler sur notre compte!,ajouta Lupin en souriant.

-Et...je pense que je vous tutoierais quand je serais prêt. Je vous le dit pour ne pas que vous le preniez mal...

Et vous avez raison, imaginez la tête de Lucius Malefoy quand il aprendra ça, un peu plus tard! Oh et j'ai une question...

-Je t'écoutes.

-Euh... ou cette porte va t-elle nous mener?

-Ah! Vois-tu, il me suffit de visualiser l'endroit ou je veux aller pour accéder à la Grande Salle, mon bureau au troisième étage ou encore plusieurs autres endroits, excepté les salles de cours et les autres appartement privés.

Une porte dissimulée dans mon bureau permet d'accéder à l'appartement directement. Si tu veux ce soir, tu peux dormir dans ta chambre, ici. Il te suffira de venir me voir après les cours, pour que je te dise le mot de passe. Evidemment tu ne le confiera à personne n'est-ce pas?

-Professeur! Je sais tenir ma langue!, s'écria Harry d'un ton faussement indigné.

-J'espère bien, sinon j'en connais deux qui se feront un plaisir de la manger!, répliqua habilement Lupin.

-Qui ça?

-_Lunard_ et Miss Teigne!

-Pff, en tout cas, ça n'arrivera pas!

-Bien, je te souhaite bonne chance pour ta première journée de cours en temps que loup-garou!"

Et sur cette joyeuse ambiance, ils se séparèrent devant le bureau du professeur.

Harry se dirigea vers les cachots, ou il devrait affronter Rogue, qui le punirait sûrement pour son retard.

Pour une fois qu'il avait un motif sérieux!

Arrivé à destination, il frappa à l'imposante porte en bois.

Il entra après l'invitation sèche du professeur de potions, et sous le regard moqueur de celui-ci.

"Maintenant que Mr. Potter nous honore de sa présence, qui peut me dire quelles propriétés possède le Napel?"

Les Serpentard échangèrent des regards entendus pendant que le Gryffondor se dépêchait de regagner sa place, contenant sa fureur.

Pour une coïncidence, c'était trop suspect pour en être une. Ron et Hermione lui lançèrent un regard exaspéré, qui le fit sourire malgré lui.

Ils partageaient apparemment son avis.

Hermione leva la main, mais Rogue l'ingnora, préférant interroger Neville, qui tentait de se faire oublier.

"-Mr. Londubat, que pouvez-vous me dire? Savez-vous au moins ce qu'est le Napel?

-O...oui Professeur. Je crois que... C'est une plante mortelle... on l'a vue en botanique cette année...

-Bien, Mr. Londubat vous m'étonnez, je ne vous croyais pas aussi intelligent.

Cependant, vous ommettez un détail: le Napel n'est pas mortel pour tous les sorciers... qui d'entre vous sait pour qui il est seulement toxique?"

Hermione releva la main, mais Rogue interrogea Drago, qui ne suivait pas le cours, contrairement à l'habitude.

"-Mr. Malefoy! Je ne crois pas que votre père sera content si il apprend que vous n'êtes pas attentif en cours! Alors?

-Les...les loups-garous ne meurent pas sous l'effet du Napel...

-Exact! 20 points pour Serpentard! Mr. Potter, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter?"

Rogue faisait évidemment exprès de l'interroger, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui,moqueurs.

Mais il remarqua que Drago ne l'avait pas une seule fois regardé.Comme son professeur attendait une réponse, Harry prit un air neutre et déclara:

"Le Napel est utilisé dans les potions Tue-Loup, et c'est en partie pour cela qu'elle n'a pas bon goût. Il y est utilisé en petite dose, qui est diluée par les autre ingrédients."

Rogue resta un instant interdit, puis se reprit.

Il l'ignora pendant le restant du cours, sans doute vexé par sa bonne réponse qui a ruiné sa mauvaise blague. Ron jubilait et Hermione lui confia:

"-Tu as remarqué que Drago ne t'as pas une seule fois regardé ni moqué de toi?

-Oui, c'est bizarre. C'est quand même pas parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie!

-Je ne sais pas, mais le courrier qu'il a reçu ce matin y est peut-être pour quelque chose!

-Un courrier? De qui?

-On n'en sais rien, mais ce que l'on sait, c'est que Drago a prit une teinte verdâtre quand il l'a lu!

-Sans doute papa Malefoy qui n'est pas content que son fils se soit fait sauver par un loup-garou!, intervint Ron.

-Ron, on n'en sais rien!

-Peut-être, mais je suis sûr qu'il prépare un mauvais coup!

-Tu dit ça à chaque fois! Et chaque fois, c'est nous qui avons tort!

-Bon c'est pas bientôt fini? On va se faire virer!" murmura Harry, excédé par leur dispute.

Quand arriva la sonnerie de la fin du cours, alors qu'il ramassait ses affaires, il entendit la voix du professeur des potions:

"-Mr. Potter, pourriez-vous rester un instant? J'ai à vous parler.

-Bien, professeur"; répondit le garçon, étonné.

Rogue sortit sa baguette, verrouilla la porte et lança un sort de silence.

"-Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Potter. Vous savez que vous êtes plus résistant à la potion Tue-Loup que les autres loups-garous, n'est-ce pas? Lupin vous a sans doute expliqué, pour vous deux.

-Oui, c'est exact, mais je ne vois pas ou vous voulez en venir, Monsieur.

-C'est simple.

Comme vous pouvez prendre la potion hors des pleines lunes, je veux que vous gardiez cette fiole toujours avec vous. Cela vous permettra de ne pas vous...transformer lors de vos crises de nerf ou autre.

-Merci, mais...pourquoi m'aidez-vous? Vous me détestez, pourtant.

-Disons que... je comprends un peu votre situation. Depuis que Black et votre père m'ont joué cette sale blague. Le jour ou je me suis retrouvé devant Lupin et ou j'ai failli me faire tuer! Bref, je n'ai pas envie que le Ministère nous oblige à vous enfermer. Car ce qui rend encore plus dangereux les loups-garous, c'est l'enfermement, et je suis bien plaçé pour le savoir!

-Ah...en tout cas, merci... pour m'avoir sauvé, l'autre jour.Même si j'ai été mordu, vous avez empêché Lupin de me tuer...et ça n'a pas dû être simple pour vous de l'avoir affronté une seconde fois...et je m'excuse...de vous avoir assommé dans la cabane...je...je ne maitrisais plus ma colère...enfin, vous connaissez mon tempéramment...

-Vous avez le même que votre père, Potter! Bref, excuses acceptées et on n'en parle plus, je ne vais pas faire de sentimentalisme.

Assurez-vous seulement d'avoir cette potion sur vous, et donnez-en aussi à Lupin. Si vous avez un lien, alors votre propre transformation déclenchera sûrement la sienne également.

-Et réciproquement?

-Sans doute.

En tout cas vous comprendrez que je sois méfiant envers vous, mais si vous avez besoin de plus de potion, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en demander.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Lucius Malefoy sautera sans doute sur l'occasion pour vous faire arrêter, soyez donc très prudent, est temps pour vous d'aller en cours. Je vais vous faire un mot, que vous donnerez au professeur McGonagall.

Disparaissez, maintenant!"

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila en cours de métamorphose, deux fioles dans la poche et le billet en main.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de la salle, pour écouter.

"-Non, Ron, le professeur Rogue n'a pas mangé Harry!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut, alors! Je ne lui fais pas confiance!

-Cesse de t'inquiéter! Et concentre toi sur ta plume!"

Harry sourit, puis se décida à entrer.

Un silence de mort l'accueillit, tandis qu'il entendait Hermione lancer fièrement un "Je te l'avait bien dit".

Il se dirigea vers le professeur et lui remit le billet.

McGonagall étudia un instant le papier, puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Il s'installa entre ses amis et leur souffla:

"Eh non, Ron, il ne m'a pas mangé!"

Le restant de la journée passa lentement, tandis qu'un sentiment de vide l'envahissait peu à peu.

_Message à ceux qui lisent sans reviewer:_

_Vous savez que les auteurs ne gagnent pas d'argent quand ils écrivent, non?_

_Et leur seul salaire, ou motivation, c'est d'avoir à chaque chapitre une tonne de commentaires à lire!_

_En bref, si vous êtes vous-même auteurs ou lecteurs, je vous encourage à laisser des reviews!_

_Je suis sûre que si j'ai suffisamment de commentaires, je publierai la suite plus vite! _

_(et non ce n'est pas du chantage, rassurez-vous, je ne vous oblige à rien, je dit juste que je trouve dommage que les auteurs n'aient pas beaucoup de reviews pour leurs oeuvres!) _

_Message à ceux qui laissent des reviews:_

_Merci à vous, vous qui me suivez depuis le début ou êtes venus en cours d'histoire, de prendre le temps de m'adresser un petit commentaire._

_Comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne mord pas les gens qui m'écrivent (lol)_

_Bref, bonne lecture et à bientôt!_


	13. 13 Dépendance

_13.Dépendance_

Cette sensation de vide perdura aussi à l'heure du dîner, alors qu'il était tranquillement assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec ses amis.

Il leur confia que Lupin l'avait légalement adopté, mais qu'un test final allait être passé.Ron fut mécontent quand il apprit les conditions de ce test, mais Hermione le félicita, et lui jura de ne rien dire.

Harry leur demanda aussi de prévenir leurs camarades de dortoir qu'il ne dormirait plus tous les soirs dans leur dortoir.

Et leur dire de garder cela pour eux, é leur confia aussi la sensation de vide q'il ressentait et qui ne faisait que croître de minutes en minutes.

-"Tu vois, Harry, j'ai été faire un tour à la bibliothèque, hier et...

-Comme d'habitude!, la coupa Ron, exaspéré.

-Ronald Weasley! Laisse-moi finir! Donc, comme je disais, je me suis renseignée d'un peu plus près...

-Sur les loups-garous? Mais je croyais que tu avais déjà fait des recherches quand tu as découvert que Lupin en était un..., l'interrogea Harry.

-Oui, sauf que là je me suis intéressée aux loups-garous récemment mordus. Et j'ai lu que lors d'un lien avec celui qui les as mordus...ce qui est rare, voir même légendaire...eh bien...il s'avère que le jeune loup développe une sorte de dépendance...

-Quoi? Dépendance? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?, pesta Ron

-Laisse-moi finir, Ron! Ce n'est pas de toi qu'il s'agit, alors ferme-la un peu!

-Continue, Hermione"; souffla Harry.

Après un long soupir ponctué d'un regard meurtrier à Vous-Savez-Qui, _(NA: non non,pas celui-la, lol)_ elle poursuivit d'un ton plus calme:

"-Quand je dit dépendance, c'est plutôt une sorte de sentiment d'insécurité, enfin je ne sais pas exactement... Mais bon, bref, cette "dépendance" entre guillemets est présente quelques jours après la morsure, jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Ainsi, le loup-garou se voit "protégé "par son aîné car celui-ci aura en plus un "instinct" de protection.

Il semble que cela se soit développé au cours de ces derniers siècles, afin d'assurer la survie des loups-garous.

-Je comprends cela, mais, si ça a été créé comme une sorte de "préservation de l'espèce" comme tu le penses, alors pourquoi il n'en est pas de même avec tous les loups-garous?

-J'y viens, seulement, ce n'est qu'une légende éparpillée dans plusieurs livres.

-Et voilà, encore à parler de _stupides bouquins_... euh non, continue, Hermione, je suis désolé, c'est juste qu'avec toute cette histoire avec Malefoy, ça m'a énervé! Je dirai plus rien , promis!"; supplia Ron, quand il vit le regard spécial "_avada kedavrateur_" que lui lança son amie.

-"DONC, je disais: il n'y a que peu de sources là-dessus, puisque c'est assez rare. D'après ces livres, quand un lien pareil ce produit, c'est entre une meute de loups-garous puissants, qui ont de grandes capacités, et qui possèdent une harmonie parfaite entre leur Loup et leur côté humain.

-Hé, ça me dit quelque chose, Lupin m'a dit que lui et moi avions les "gênes" de Greyback en nous, parce qu'il a été mordu par lui...et justement que Greyback était considéré comme l'un des plus puissants loups-garous d'Angleterre. Dis-moi, est-ce que ton livre parle de capacités spécifiques, comme pouvoir se transformer hors de la pleine lune?

-Euh...non, je ne crois pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a que très peu de détails mais si vous deux avez certains "pouvoirs" de Greyback en vous, c'est très dangereux, Harry... Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est considéré comme le plus cruel des loups-garous d'Europe...

-OK...Bon, je crois que l'on ferait mieux de revenir à cette "dépendance", qui ne me plaît pas trop, enfin, que je ne comprends pas tellement...

-C'est pourtant simple!", lança Hermione.

Elle parut soudain se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à des "simples d'esprits" ou du moins à des garçons, car elle réexpliqua:

-" Que crois-tu qu'il arrivera si un jour, tu devais te mettre en colère ou te battre avec quelqu'un qui t'auras provoqué? Tu te transformerais aussitôt, et tu risquera d'entraîner le professeur Lupin aussi! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il existe ce lien? Pour justement t'empêcher de te mettre, toi ou les autres, en danger! Voilà pourquoi ce sentiment de "vide" est présent!

Pour permettre au professeur de garder un oeil sur toi, et t'apprendre à te contrôler! Enfin, surtout pour éviter que tu sois en proie à une trop forte émotion...On a tous vu ce qui s'est passé, à l'infirmerie, et je peux te dire que ce ne sera pas une chose facile...

-OK, je crois que j'ai pigé. Et maintenant tu peut me dire si c'est vrai que si je me transforme ce mois-ci avant la pleine lune, je peux mourir?

-C'est probable, oui, malheureusement...Mais on fera tout pour t'en empêcher, pas vrai, Ron?

-Ouais! Euh..., au fait, il te voulait quoi, Rogue?"

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, puis lançèrent ensemble un "RON!" mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. Le garçon leur confia néanmoins son entretien étrange avec le professeur de potions.

Après qu'il leur eût raconté,Ron fut un instant incapable de parler, puis il s'exclama, incrédule:

-"NON! Harry, tu es sûr que nous parlons du même Rogue? Impossible! Il t'as parlé pendant plus de deux minutes sans balancer une seule moquerie? C'est qu'il se ramollit avec l'âge!

-Ron"; soupira son ami, peu désireux d'avoir une dispute; "Calme-toi, il n'y a rien d'alarmant! Il m'a donné des fioles de potions Tue-Loup et je peux revenir en chercher si j'en veux plus! Il est donc digne de confiance, non? Enfin, je veux dire, il ne tenterai pas de m'empoisonner, quand même! C'est ce que j'avais cru, quand je l'avais vu en apporter à Lupin, avant! Et j'avais tort!"

Harry eut à peine le temps de sortir une fiole que le rouquin la lui arracha des mains et l'examinait à la lumière du plafond. Il la passa finalement à Hermione, lui avouant qu'il ne savait pas quelle couleur la potion devait avoir habituellement.

"-Parce que tu crois que moi je le sait? Je lit peut-être beaucoup, mais de là à préparer des potions interdites!"

Harry eut un raclement de gorge, qui ressemblait étrangement à "deuxième année", et se mit à lui sourire. Elle reprit, un peu embarrassée:

"-Oui bon, d'accord, je l'ai peut-être fait, mais je ne passe pas mon temps à ça! Bref, le problème n'est pas là, Ron, je crois que tu t'inquiètes un peu trop. Je sais que c'est pour Harry, mais nous avons suffisamment de problèmes pour le moment. Le seul moyen de savoir si cette potion est efficace, eh bien... c'est de l'essayer."

Le brun secoua la tête, ne ressentant pas du tout l'envie de la prendre.

Son amie soupira, puis se frappa le front avec le plat de la main, sous les regards intrigués des deux autres.

"Mais oui, bien sûr! Harry, sort l'autre fiole! J'ai un moyen de savoir si elles sont empoisonnées!"

Le garçon la lui remit, et elle commença par sortir sa baguette, avant de prononcer un sortilège d'une vois inaudible.

Les deux fioles se teintèrent de rose, puis de vert, avant de retrouver leur couleur d'origine, un marron boueux.

Le front d'Hermione se plissa, avant qu'elle ne déclare:

"-Tiens, c'est curieux... elle ne sont pas empoisonnées mais... il y a une dose anormalement forte de Napel...

-Ah oui! Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Rogue m'a prévenu, c'est parce que nous sommes plus résistants à la potion!

-Attends, Harry...Hermione, j'ai une question.

Le professeur Lupin nous a bien dit qu'il prenait la potion les soirs de pleine lune, c'est cela?

-Oui, Ron.

-Alors pourquoi il y est plus résistant maintenant? Je veux dire, la potion marchait très bien, avant! Enfin, à part quand il oublie de la prendre...

-Tais-toi ,Ron! Personne ne doit savoir à part nous! Donc, pour répondre à ta question... eh bien,je pense que le professeur y est plus résistant tout simplement parce qu'Harry a été transformé.

Ses gênes "spéciaux" venant de Greyback se sont alors "activés", ils ne l'étaient pas avant parce qu'il a toujours rejeté sa nature! En acceptant de garder Harry, il a alors commencé à se pardonner...et voilà!

-Ok, je vois... n'empêche, ça va pas être évident pour vous deux à la pleine lune... je me demande si... non, Lupin ne voudra jamais... et puis il y a Sirius...

-Même Sirius aura du mal, Ron, et puis, on n'est pas obligés d'en parler; ajouta son amie qui devinait ses pensées.

-De quoi vous parlez? Et qu'est-ce qu'à à voir Sirius là-dedans? Non...vous pensez quand même pas à...

-Devenir des Animagus? Non, l'idée ne m'a même pas effleurée", le coupa Ron en riant.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ce chapitre? Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur Drago, et bien, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais vous donner la réponse...Croyez-vous qu'il fait exprès ou qu'il est réellement déprimé? <em>

_Et si vous voulez que Ron et Hermione deviennent bien des Animagus, vous pouvez m'envoyer des suggestions concernant leur animaux respectifs^^ _

_C'est surtout pour Hermione que j'ai du mal^^_

_J'ai aussi un peu de mal avec mon plan mental de l'histoire. Par exemple pour mettre tel ou tel passage avant un autre ou... Bref, n'oubliez pas, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos questions ou commentaires et bonjour à vous! (Il est actuellement minuit 35 et je ne dors pas, je viens de finir le chapitre, lol) _

_Au prochain chapitre!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut à tous et à toutes! (je sais je suis horriblement en retard, je n'ai aucune excuse...) Euh... vous n'allez quand même pas me tuer, hein? Parce que sinon, ben plus d'histoire du tout... Bref, je vous laisse ce chapitre un peu court, mais qui était déjà prêt avant mon "absence"..._

_Sinon, je recherche toujours des avis sur les animagus de Ron et Hermione, et ceux qui ne veulent pas les faire devenir animagus peuvent également me le dire^^ Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture et a+!_

_14.Troubles-fêtes_

Harry fut sur le point de répliquer, mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Fred et George, essoufflés.

Leur arrivée mit fin à leur tranquillité, car tout le monde était parti manger, et ils étaient jusqu'à présents seuls.

Les jumeaux leur firent un grand sourire empli de malice, ce qui le poussa à leur demander ce qu'il avaient _encore_ fait...

Ce à quoi ils lui répondirent:

"-Vous le verrez bien de toute façon, mais on a juste besoin d'un alibi...;commença George.

-Pour ne pas se faire pincer... C'est pour remonter le moral de Harry!", ajouta son jumeau quand il vit le regard méfiant d'Hermione.

Quant à lui, Harry se demandait lui aussi se qu'ils avaient pu inventer. Quand on les connaissait, il fallait s'attendre au pire!

"-Donc, si on vous demande, on n'a pas quitté la salle commune, compris? De toute manière, si on est collés..

-...on s'en fiche! Le jeu en vaut la chandelle comme on dit!Bon, on va manger? On a faim, pas vrai, George?"

Les jumeaux échangèrent un clin d'oeil complice avec leur frère, qui commençait à s'agiter.

-"Allez viens, Harry! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fabriqué, mais si maman apprends ça...

-Elle l'apprendra sûrement!, répondit George d'un ton indifférent.

-Mais de toutes manières, c'est trop tard!"

Ils quittèrent la salle commune déserte, puis s'avançèrent dans les couloirs, parlant de tout et de rien, principalement de Quidditch, au grand dam d'Hermione, qui soupirait d'avance.

Ils évitèrent de parler de sujets sensibles comme le nouveau statut de Harry, mais ne se gênèrent pas pour émettre pleins d'hypothèses sur le comportement inhabituel de leur meilleur ennemi. Hypothèses qui allaient de " il a dû perdre la vedette, maintenant!" à " papa Malefoy doit être dans une mauvaise passe au Ministère..."

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de la Grande Salle, les conversations reprirent de plus belle quand les élèves s'aperçurent de leur présence. Pourtant, Harry aurait pu jurer que les jumeaux n'étaient pas encore intervenus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur table comme d'habitude, ignorant les regards indiscrets qui convergaient tous vers le Survivant.

Celui-ci risqua un regard discret vers la table des professeurs.

Apparemment aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué le changement d'ambiance.

Flitwick et McGonagall parlaient avec le professeur Chourave, tandis que Dumbledore discutait avec Sirius et Lupin.

En tournant légèrement la tête son regard croisa brièvement celui du professeur de potions, qui semblait le surveiller. Cependant, son regard était légèrement différent de d'habitude: le regard auparavant empli de haine se montrait aujourd'hui glacial, mais sans animosité, ce qui l'effrayait un peu.

Lupin dut sentir son trouble car il tourna la tête vers lui, mais une fraction de seconde après son regard devint alarmé, et il n'eut même pas le temps d'avertir le Directeur.

Une seconde plus tard, Harry et lui se bouchèrent les oreilles en grimaçant, tandis qu'un énorme "BANG!" retentissait, et que les cris effrayés des élèves se faisaient entendre.

Le garçon sentit une présence envahissant sa tête, qui protestait contre les cris stridents qui martelaient son crâne. Alors qu'il tentait de repousser au mieux le Loup qui n'appréciait pas du tout ce brouhaha, les éclats de rire des jumeaux le firent pour lui.

Il releva lentement la tête, pour observer autour de lui. Tous les élèves de Serpentard s'agitaient, leurs cris s'étant tus. Il tenta vainement de réprimer un fou rire, tantis que Fred lui lançait un regard de triomphe.

Les Serpentard était tous trempés des pieds à la tête, de sauce et autres aliments, et la plupart ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Les jumeaux avaient plaçé des pétards de leur invention dans les plats de la table des serpents, qui venaient d'être servis.

George lui confia à mi-voix: " On a "négocié" avec les Elfes tout à l'heure, et étrangement, ils se sont montré très coopératifs quand ils ont su que c'étaient les Serpentards qui étaient visés..."

Cette fois Harry ne pu réprimer son rire, même Hermione affichait un demi-sourire amusé. Une moitié de sourire, mais un sourire quand même!

Les professeurs s'étaient levés, et lançaient des sorts de nettoyage, lançant des regards soupçonneux en direction de leur petit groupe. Cependant, ses amis et lui ne purent manquer la lueur amusée qui emplissaient les yeux du Directeur de Poudlard, qui tentait de la cacher sous un air sévère.

D'ailleurs ce regard était d'un contraste absolu avec celui de Rogue, et Harry eut l'impression de decendre au pôle Nord rien qu'en croisant son regard.

Il frissonna et dévisagea Ron, qui affichait un air admiratif en direction de ses frères, qui avaient recommencé à rire.

A la plus grande surprise de ceux-ci, les élèves de Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle les suivirent aussi, et bientôt toute la Grande Salle résonna des fous rires qui éclataient. A propos d'éclater, Harry arrêta bien vite de rire, constatant qu'il n'y avait pas seulement la pièce qui résonnait, mais aussi sa tête...

Le Loup en profita pour reprendre de l'influence, et réussi presque à dominer l'humain...mais aussitôt il sentit que celui-ci se débattait, il n'avait visiblement pas compris...

_Juste une dernière chose, si le chapitre ne prends pas toute la page c'est normal, c'est dû à un bug très énervant qui m'empêche d'écrire de longues phrases..._


End file.
